30 Times School
by loveretriever
Summary: Collection of 30 fics. Nothing is connected unless stated or reader so chooses. Warning: AU, expect unusual/unexpected pairings, and OOC-ness may abound. Written for a prompt challenge. Will revise when challenge is over. See fic details for more info.
1. Arabella's Letter

AU!Figg. I made up lots of things for this drabble-fic. No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (plot) Receiving Hogwarts letter

Title: Arabella's Letter

Rating: K

Genre: Drama

Word count: 442

* * *

Arabella Lawson was the youngest of three and the only girl born to Mr. and Mrs. Edgar Lawson. Piers, Arabella's eldest brother, and Norman, the middle child, both received their Hogwarts letters when they were eleven years old. Piers' birthday was the 24th of February. Norman was born on 3 May. Both were born well before the start of the school term. At least, that is how Sophie Lawson explained the letters to little Arabella.

And so little Arabella waited patiently. At ten years old, she accompanied her parents and siblings to King's Cross Station to see her brother's off for Piers' last year and Norman's fourth year.

When Arabella finally turned eleven the following November, no owl came.

"Dear, it's too late for an owl to arrive," Sophie said, patting Arabella's head. "Now, get dressed in your nice new outfit so we can go to Diagon Alley. I have to finish up my Christmas shopping."

The following spring, still no owl arrived.

"Momma," Arabella whined, tugging on the sleeve of Sophie's dress. "Why haven't I gotten an owl?"

"Not now, Arabella, dear," Sophie sighed patiently.

It was never time for Sophie to discuss Hogwarts with Arabella.

Spring left and with the advent of summer came Piers' graduation. The Lawson family held a small celebration for Piers.

Edgar toasted his son's acceptance into the Ministry of Magic.

Summer came and went. By 1 September, Norman was already packed for school and Piers had completely moved out of the Lawson family home. Piers said he would miss Arabella very much, but it would make it easier for him to be closer to London. The commute and his late hours disturbed the family schedule as it was. He had found a flat with a friend, but promised to come home often on weekends.

Arabella cried that night because of her brothers were gone and she still did not have a Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Finally, it was spring again and an owl arrived.

"We are sorry to inform Miss Arabella Lawson that she is unable to attend Hogwarts as she has no magical ability. However, there are many schools that teach about the magical world. Please find enclosed information on these schools should she wish to attend."

Arabella broke into tears. Sophie and Edgar had known it would come to this, but had been hoping against hope that the letter would never arrive. Headmaster Dumbledore was too efficient.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Sophie consoled Arabella while Edgar called the various schools. Finally, it was decided by Arabella that she would stay at her Muggle school.


	2. Riding in Comfort

Remus Lupin-centric, PoA era, canon-compliant drabble. No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (plot) Being on the Hogwarts Express

Title: Riding in Comfort

Rating: K

Genre: General

Word count: 177

* * *

Remus Lupin normally disliked traveling by train. Paying with Muggle money ensured he always got the worst seat. But the Hogwarts Express was not your average train.

Each compartment sat only four people. A delight, after having shared a compartment with six and even seven passengers.

Each train car contained children. Who took up less space than adults, he reminded himself. Brilliant.

And each compartment had a place for luggage. No more sitting uncomfortably on his luggage. No more fussing with extra bags. Remus, for once in his life, could travel in comfort.

Except, dementors on a train wasn't very comfortable. A screaming Harry Potter was very unnerving, especially when he sounded like Lily...No, not going there. Remus shook his head.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and took a bite of chocolate, letting the warm treat fight the chill settling in his bones. He was tired and weary. Was the full moon approaching?

Maybe all he needed was to rest...

Before he knew it, Remus woke up as the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station.


	3. Meetings

Starring Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood, with a bit of Lee Jordan thrown in at the end. No pairing unless you wish it. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (plot) Meeting a friend at King's Cross Station

Title: Meetings

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Drama

Word count: 265

* * *

Angelina waited on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Standing by herself, she watched as people passed by her, chatting animatedly with friends or trying out new spells and pranks. She didn't see Fred, George, Katie or Alicia anywhere, which made her sad.

Someone tugged her braids.

"Hi, Lee," Angelina said, without looking.

"I'm not Lee," a deep voice grunted.

Angelina turned and saw Oliver looking down at her.

"Oh, hello, Captain," Angelina smiled up at him.

"Hey, Angie. How was your summer?" Oliver hugged Angelina from behind, enjoying the feeling of her warm body pressed against his.

"Um, it was fine," Angelina replied, nervously. "Why are you hugging me so awkwardly?" she asked. She never had a problem with being forward.

"Let's just not talk about that," Oliver whispered, causing Angelina to giggle.

"Oh, alright. I'm waiting for Lee, though."

"I could tell." Angelina didn't know if Oliver sounded sad, jealous or just - well, Oliver. So she brushed it off.

"But it's nice to see you, too. Didn't think seventh years like you and Percy had the time for the rest of us," Angelina teased.

Oliver smiled and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"I have to go to the front of the train - Percy said something about a special announcement. Anyway, see you later, Angie!" Oliver brushed his lips against her cheek and left.

Dazed, Angelina could only look after him and wave as Lee waltzed up to her.

"Have you seen Fred and George?" Lee asked, completely oblivious to Angelina's previous interaction.


	4. Choosing Houses

Slight sorting process-bashing. Sorting Hat's POV. No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (plot) Being Sorted

Title: Choosing Houses

Rating: K

Genre: General

Word count: 359

* * *

The Sorting Hat knew its job. Once a year, in September, it was brought out for show and tell. A hundred or so students would sit and wait for the Hat to declare their House for the next seven years.

It was oh so boring for the Hat and very nerve-wracking for the youngsters.

There were very few people the Sorting Hat really remembered. But it always remembered the hat stalls.

Hermione Granger was one. She was more than smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. Really, if Rowena had been alive, she would have said Miss Granger was a woman who shared her same values. But the courage and bravery within Hermione is what made the Hat decide Gryffindor would suit her much better.

It was a good thing, too, because Miss Granger went on to prove that everyone good ended up in Gryffindor, everyone bad ended up in Slytherin, anyone smart went to Ravenclaw, and anyone who worked hard went to Hufflepuff. The rest of the class just got sorted based on numbers. Five or six to a dorm, no beds empty.

The most memorable person the Sorting Hat had ever sorted was Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. His was an interesting mind, full of dark thoughts from a young age.

It always amused the Hat to think about Harry Potter, who had a mind both similar and dissimilar to Riddle's. Dumbledore had later explained that this stemmed from Riddle's connection to Harry. However, Harry had chosen anything but Slytherin and was granted his wish, being both too dumb for Ravenclaw and too selfish for Hufflepuff.

Fortunately, during the Battle of Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat had remained undamaged. Now, nearly three years later, another Sorting was taking place.

Once again, as before, the Hat saw a multitude of students, already sorted, sitting in the Great Hall. The teachers sat at the head table, with Professor McGonagall now presiding as Headmistress.

Professor Sprout took over the Sorting procedures.

Everything else was the same: the same Houses, the same nervous students, the same young minds.

The Sorting Hat did its job well. Normalcy had been restored at Hogwarts.


	5. I Like

Featuring Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (plot) Favourite class at Hogwarts

Title: I Like

Rating: K

Genre: Humour

Word count: 173

* * *

"Mmm, new topic," Alicia declared after a round of butterbeers went down. "Favourite class."

"Charms," Katie said quickly.

"That was easy," Angelina commented dryly. Katie stuck out her tongue playfully.

"History of Magic," Fred said.

"Because we get loads of pranks completed," George finished. The twins high-fived each other.

"I like Potions," Lee said, unexpectedly.

"WITH SNAPE!?" Fred and George exploded.

"He's not a bad teacher, even if he hates Gryffindor on principal," Lee commented.

"You did get into N.E.W.T.-level," Angelina mused.

"I don't know how you do it," Alicia said, shaking her head.

"Me neither," Katie added.

"I like Flying," Angelina grinned wickedly.

"Angelina!" her friends groaned. "That doesn't count!"

"Ah, fine! Y'all are lame. I'll take Herbology, then."

"You just like it because Sprout passes you," Alicia pointed out.

"So? Do I look like I care?" Angelina defended herself.

"It's just like me in Potions," Lee put in.

"Thanks, Lee."

"Anytime," Lee replied, earning himself a glorious Angelina-patented smile.


	6. All of Them

Cho/Cedric pairing, so I guess it's canon-compliant lol not my usual cuppa xD No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (plot) Making an enemy

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Hopscotch: cotton (word), cereal (food)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Gringotts Prompt Bank: Cedric Diggory (character), "When I'm around you, I kind of feel like I'm on drugs. Not that I do drugs. Unless you do drugs, in which case I do them all the time. All of them." - _Scott, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World_ , No word 'said' (restriction), Moist (adjective), Spilsby (towns/cities in England)

Title: All of Them

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance, Drama

Word count: 3137

* * *

Cho Chang had never had an enemy in her life. She had never been the popular girl in school, nor was she the prettiest (in her own opinion). Yet somehow, now, in fourth year, she had become the focus of Hogwarts social life.

Cho wasn't sure if she liked it, although meeting new people and making new friends was nice. Not that Marietta wasn't a good friend. But sometimes, Cho felt a little overshadowed by Marietta's incessant chatter about everything Ravenclaw and all-things pure-blood. Marietta, in short, could be a bit of a snob.

Everything was happening so quickly, Cho thought. Just two years ago, she was riding the Hogwarts Express as a nobody. Last year, she had made it on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as the primary Seeker - not even playing reserve! For a third-year it was quite an honour. Add on that she was the first Ravenclaw girl to make the team in over eight years - her brain was on fire just thinking of all the attention she had been receiving.

Scrunching up her face as she remembered various faces, Cho felt disgust sink in. So many - boys - had become suddenly interested in her. Yuck! The few she could recall from her first two years of school had all been sweaty, nasty and mean - if not to her, then to people she had known. The worst part about being Marietta's 'best' friend was when Marietta self-proclaimed someone her best friend. That meant that any gossip, rumour or list of boys and girls who liked that person was bound to be Marietta's focus of interest. And Marietta was quite the investigator.

By February of third year, Cho soon learned that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived to Save the World, had taken an interest in her. Aww, how cute! Cho had thought at first. Then, thinking it over later, she felt disgusted when Roger Davies advised her to use it to their advantage in the next game. Eww! Cho realized. He's a year younger than me and he's seriously NOT an option! Determined to make that clear, Cho pretended to flirt with Potter on the field, but let the boy win on his Firebolt, claiming he had a faster, better broom.

When Cho voiced her opinion about Harry to Marietta, her friend had merely scoffed.

"Please, Cho, you must be interested in someone," Marietta scowled. "I mean, it's almost fourth year!"

Cho felt disheartened at Marietta's comment. She was practically the only girl in the dorms who hadn't had a crush on someone. While most of the older girls Cho knew had already lost their virginity, Cho had yet to find the person for her.

Marietta felt slightly irked and annoyed at Cho's popularity, but even more so at the fact that Cho seemed to have no interest in the dating scene. Why would popularity fall on someone like Cho, who had no social life? Marietta thought. But, as a best friend, Marietta found it her self-determined duty to find out exactly what type of person was right for Cho. Despite her snobbery and her attitude, Marietta really did hold Cho in high esteem. She was the only person she could confess to about everything - including her bad skin and daily beauty regime.

* * *

Cedric was the perfect gentleman. It was common Hufflepuff knowledge that Cedric was the fairest person at Hogwarts, a reputation furthered along to other Houses when he offered Wood a rematch after Harry fell off his broom. Wood, upholding Gryffindor honour, had refused, although it was his right to accept as Gryffindor was supposed to play Slytherin first.

However, Cedric's respect for Wood increased ten-fold after that match. Wood unbent enough to let on that Harry would be alright after resting a night in the Hospital Wing, but that next time, Gryffindor would win on fair terms. Cedric nodded as Wood mentioned something most intriguing.

"While this single loss will be a blow to Gryffindor pride, I'm really looking forward to crushing Roger Davies." Wood smirked at the confused Cedric. "Oh, allow me to explain. It's common knowledge that Potter has been eyeing that Chang girl, the Ravenclaw Seeker. So help me, if he loses to her, there's no excuse!"

Cedric grinned as Wood clapped him on the back.

"I know exactly how much you want to beat Davies," Cedric laughed.

"You know it!" Wood chortled. In a more somber tone, Wood continued, "I expect you to beat Davies first. Wipe that smug grin off his face before we slaughter them."

Cedric's face split into a predatory smile. "Wouldn't think to do anything else, Oliver."

"Good, Cedric. We're all rooting for Hufflepuff this year!"

Cedric had the grace to blush. "Don't count yourself out yet, Wood. That Johnson girl will get you right back up into the lead again."

"Has everyone noticed that?" Oliver groaned. "Why can't you give me or Potter credit?"

Cedric couldn't help snickering. "Because everyone knows that the Snitch gives you 150 points, but it's the Chasers that hold up the game until the Seeker finds the Snitch! Trust me, I know. I only get credit because I'm the Captain!"

"Yeah, yeah, Hufflepuff loyalty and humility. I get it. Well, see you on the pitch!" Wood called, waving amiably as he loped back to the Hospital Wing.

Cedric smiled, thinking about Wood's words. Yes, they would see each other on the pitch again. Despite Cedric's comments about Angelina, who was a close friend he admired greatly, Cedric had lately been thinking the same thing as the general population of Hogwarts. Cho Chang was definitely pretty. There was something about her - some innocence - that was particularly charming. It helped that all rumours about Chang thus far had not indicated if she was in a relationship. Well, he'd see if she liked Potter in the next Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game.

* * *

Weeks passed slowly. But soon enough, Davies was preparing his little speech before the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch game.

"Alright, we all know that Potter's one weakness is the dementors. However, we cannot count on their appearance. Not this time. It was a lucky fluke that Cedric won," Roger scowled. "Now, Cho, I want you to distract Potter. We need to win this game if we are to play Slytherin in the finals!"

"Aw, Roger, do I have to?" Cho moaned. "I just want to play."

"Cho, we need to win. Potter has a Firebolt. What part of POTTER HAS A FIREBOLT do you not understand?" That shut Cho and everyone else up, Roger was pleased to see. Continuing, Roger briefly stated, "We will win with teamwork and distraction. We will not win by strength and agility, as Potter has the best broom and only the Snitch counts. Cho, keep track of the scoreboard. Jeremy, Randolf, keep an eye on Johnson. She's the best Chaser they've got. Bell and Spinnet are good, too, of course, but Angelina always manages to score the most. Probably because she's the fastest..." Roger mused introspectively for a moment. Recollecting himself, he spoke to his team for a few more minutes about winning, the importance of the Cup, and how this year would be the first year in awhile that Ravenclaw had a chance at winning.

The game play went as scheduled. Nothing happened to upset the game. Not even the Slytherins could have deterred Harry from winning.

Cho watched ecstatically as Harry executed a perfect Patronus charm at Flint and company. Disgusting Slytherins! How could they even dare to think of disrupting a Quidditch game? Cho fumed mentally. Clearly Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape felt the same way. Even Madame Hooch was furious.

However, Cho didn't feel up to Roger's task. Screw Roger, anyway! a little rebellious voice yelled in Cho's head. Are we to just go around doing what other people say all the time? Gritting her teeth, Cho chose to instead fly around Harry, tailing the younger boy.

"Stop being a gentleman!" Wood roared, causing Cho to smile flirtatiously at Harry. The poor boy almost fell off his broom, but Cho quickly flew underneath him, ready to catch him if he did.

Harry blushed so red his face matched the colour of the Weasleys' famous hair. Cho swore she had glittery eyes as she flew around Harry once more, acting more like a Veela than a Quiddtich player.

Cho's antics weren't lost on the crowd. Instead of provoking Roger's wrath, Cho unwittingly inspired loads of male fantasies.

Marietta smiled at her friend. Yes! she thought. This is perfect! Now, to get Cho with Potter... Uh-oh! Roger does NOT look happy. I wonder why? OH. MY. GOD. Is Roger Davies JEALOUS? The famous playboy player is actually getting jealous? My, my, this is a wonderful tidbit of gossip... Marietta positively glowed at this new-found knowledge. She would hoard this gem for later. Like a good socialite, Marietta knew perfect timing.

Cedric made sure he got a good seat to watch the game. Wood had implied that Harry would have a tough time, and Cedric could see why. The way Cho moved and smiled would melt any man's heart. How Wood remained unaffected Cedric understood easily: Cho was a Seeker. Wood focused solely on Roger, Jeremy and Randolf. If he had put any of his time into studying the girls on the field, maybe Wood would unbend a little more. Cedric sniggered at that thought as he continued to watch Cho and Angelina dance and weave their way across the field. It was interesting to see how Harry was very unnerved by Cho's pursuit. It was humorous for Cedric to watch Johnson, Spinnet and Bell lead Davies and his crew in circles as they continued to score. However, Davies was good, too. He put several goals through when Wood was distracted by yelling at Harry for being a gentleman.

Cedric now knew why Wood was so nervous. He was focused on Harry more than the game.

* * *

The morning after the match, Cho was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. She liked her cereal with milk, an apple and some peace and quiet in which to read the Daily Prophet. Lately, she seldom had peace and quiet. But today, after their defeat, Cho was left alone. It was a blessing to her.

Ignoring the scowls from her teammates, Cho ate happily as she read about the recent sightings of Sirius Black. Shivering at the news, Cho hoped the Ministry caught the madman. Hogwarts already had dementors. The school didn't need more strict measures of security in place.

Looking up from her paper, Cho caught Harry staring at her. She smiled at him and hid behind the paper when he tried to smile back, spilling pumpkin juice on his robes. She laughed as Hermione cleaned him up. Aw, how cute. They really should date, Cho thought, horrified at herself for playing matchmaker. Scolding herself mentally and trying to refocus on her own breakfast, she missed the tall boy who walked up to her side.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat politely. "May I sit next to the pretty lady?" he asked in a debonair style.

Cho, dazed by the handsome face and perfect manners, assented and the older boy sat down next to her. They chatted pleasantly for many minutes on various topics. Once, Cho laughed, earning the looks of many assorted boys. She hazarded a glance down the Ravenclaw table and saw an angry Roger. Good, make him sweat. He earned it after putting her through yesterday's antics! That wasn't flying, it was hazing! Cho briefly glimpsed the Gryffindor table as she drank her pumpkin juice. Harry Potter was also glaring slightly at the boy sitting next to her, before Hermione and Ron dragged him out of the Great Hall for class.

Cho turned to study the boy sitting next to her. Although he was wearing yellow cotton robes, she was surprised that she couldn't remember his name.

"Um, sorry," she interrupted him. "I've quite forgotten your name, although I know I've played against you before." She looked at him inquisitively.

"Oh, gosh, forgive me. I'm Cedric." He held out his hand. "Cedric Diggory."

Cho blushed as she shook his hand properly. "Very nice to meet you, Cedric."

"The pleasure is all mine." Cedric bowed and left her, feeling quite pleased with himself. Cho blushed and for the first time, Marietta spoke to her kindly.

"I see you have found someone you like very much."

"He's such a gentleman. I think we're just friends, though," Cho admitted, brushing off Marietta's smirk. "No, no, none of that today, Marietta. Oh, no! I have to go to the library to study. I forgot my essay for Snape is due today!" Cho ran off while Marietta laughed.

"What's so funny?" Roger demanded, once Cho had left the Great Hall.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Roger, dear," Marietta snarled at the older boy. "Just because your prize Seeker likes someone on another team does not make Cedric your eternal enemy."

"Who thought I was talking about Cedric?" Roger glared, blushing faintly.

"Ah, Roger. Jealousy does not become you." Marietta stood, nodded curtly and walked out in glory, leaving an even angrier Roger in her wake. Perfect exit, Marietta, ten points to Ravenclaw, five points from Roger! she gloated gleefully.

* * *

Since that first conversation, Cho and Cedric met several times for the rest of the year. Each time, Cedric talked about different things. Each encounter left the impression that he was truly the best friend Cho could ever wish for. An even better friend than Marietta, she thought guiltily. Marietta was an amazing girl, talented, ambitious. Marietta knew what she wanted. But Cho wanted someone who was steady. Someone who she could rely on at all times. Cedric, she felt more and more, was that type of person.

Harry hadn't given up staring at her, but Cho realized that he probably was too scared to ask her. She assumed he wasn't that interested in her and, correctly, presumed she was his first crush. He'll get over me soon, she thought.

After the end of year feast, Cho took a walk along the Hogwarts grounds. She visited the lake and gave the giant squid one last tickle before she returned home.

"I didn't know you liked to walk here," Cedric spoke quietly, startling her. Emerging from the bushes in a rather suspicious manner, he brushed off his robe.

"And what exactly were you doing?" Cho asked, eyeing him coldly.

"Prefect duties," Cedric replied lightly. "Checking the grounds. You know," he shrugged. "I know it looks suspicious, but believe me, it beats skulking around at night. I hate the night shifts."

Somehow, Cho could never remain cold and uneasy around Cedric. They slipped into friendly conversation and all too soon, Cho forgot about Cedric's odd entrance.

"You know -" Cho started to say after a pause in conversation.

"You know, I must confess something," Cedric interrupted her. "I was walking around earlier hoping to find you."

Cho looked up at him startled, but he continued speaking before she could say anything.

"Please don't be alarmed. It's just -" Cedric sighed, steeling himself for what he was about to say. "When I'm around you, I kind of feel like I'm on drugs. Not that I do drugs. Unless you do drugs, in which case I do them all the time. All of them."

Cho laughed as Cedric rambled on.

"Cedric," Cho tried to interrupt Cedric's mumbled words. "CEDRIC!" she finally yelled.

Cedric, startled out of his monologue, jumped slightly. "Yes, Cho?" he asked hesitantly.

"Cedric," Cho giggled, unable to control her laughter at his oafish behaviour, "I can't believe you just quoted that! You're really funny, you know that?"

Cedric smiled, too. "Yes, well, I wasn't quite sure what to say to get your attention."

"But you have my attention," Cho, confused, looked at him expectantly.

"Cho, I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you. Will you be my girlfriend? I really really like you - more than any other girl I've known before. Please say yes," Cedric stared down at her, his large brown puppy eyes glistening in the sunlight.

Cho stared solemnly up at him. "I think I will make an exception for you." She grinned, "Yes, Cedric, I would be honoured to be your girlfriend."

"You have made me the happiest person in the world!" Cedric declared, leaning down to kiss her moist lips.

The kiss was perfect.

Roger Davies and Marietta Edgecombe had opposite reactions to the news.

Marietta squealed with delight and hugged her best friend.

"I am so happy for you!" she screamed, smiling lovingly at Cho. "This is the best news ever! You must tell me all about it!"

"Well, I'm going to spend part of the summer staying with his family near Spilsby. It's a charming market town. Then, he'll come and spend a week or so with my family when we go to Devon. This is going to be the most amazing summer!"

* * *

When fourth year came, Cho was more popular than ever. But she felt a tension between her and Roger. He refused to look at her for more than a minute and simply referred to her as 'Chang.' He no longer celebrated with the team when Cedric was named the Champion, along with Harry Potter. In fact, Davies gave her a wide berth, avoiding both her and Cedric in the hallways.

When Cho finally confronted him about it, he snarled that he was taking Fleur Delacour to the Ball, so he would have to reject her claim.

Cho protested that she was going with Cedric, but Roger didn't stay to hear her out.

Marietta explained that Roger took Cho's relationship with Cedric personally.

"Now, he's your enemy. The enemy of your relationship. How does it feel like to have two popular boys wanting to be your date and the dashing Quidditch Captain jealous of them?"

Cho felt sad for the first time. Why did something so amazing as Cedric Diggory ruin her friendship with Roger? Mad at herself most of all for not seeing Roger's devotion as anything but friendship, Cho tried to focus on Cedric and Harry. Maybe Padma or her sister would go with Harry to the Ball? Someone must be free, she mused as she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. A Cunning Obsession

Salazar/Rowena and slight Godric/Helga. I don't normally write these types of fics (Founders, canon-compliant, etc.) so it's most likely AU (or has AU parts) xD No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Astronomy, #6: Write about a fight of some sort.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Gringotts Prompt Bank: Salazar/Rowena (pairing), "I always like to look on the optimistic side of life, but I am realistic enough to know that life is a complex matter." - Walt Disney, "Always dress like you're going to see your worst enemy." - Kimora Lee Simmons, Hawthorn (plant), A Cunning Obsession (title)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (plot) Duelling with someone at Hogwarts

Title: A Cunning Obsession

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Word count: 2531

* * *

Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar had finally found the perfect location. It was on a lake far to the north in Scotland. There were no Muggles nearby. The closest town, in fact, was a wizarding village named Hogsmeade. A small, sleepy village, Hogsmeade made a perfect neighbour for the school of magic the four founders envisioned would stand on the hilly, forested land.

Godric could see it now: a huge castle with various turrets and towers, stone walls strong and thick. He felt his sword hanging at his side and felt assured they were doing right.

Helga imagined vast gardens, large stained-glass windows and boats by the lake. She was such a romantic! She sighed as she spotted a giant squid. How beautiful!

Rowena loved the property. It was huge - which meant a big library could be incorporated. She loved reading and learning and felt the outdoors were wonderful, but really, rain was not conducive to learning. Rowena also hoped to have several towers. She loved to watch the stars at night.

Salazar was the most practical. He felt there had to be a way to use the lake and underground to conceal and fortify the castle. Really, his friends were dunderheads if they didn't think for a second that someone might try to attack the stone edifice. In his mind, Salazar knew the castle would be stone. Because Godric would somehow convince Helga and Rowena that stone was safest. While Salazar couldn't exactly argue that point, he felt stone was a bit - archaic.

Salazar groaned when he was later approached by his three friends.

"A stone castle would be nice," Helga said. Godric and Rowena merely nodded.

Salazar held his head in his hands. "Fine. But there will be dungeons and secret tunnels! You never know what these Muggles and jealous rivals will think of next!"

"SALAZAR!" Godric yelled, frustrated by his friend's schizophrenia.

"I am NOT being schizophrenic! I am being LOGICAL!" Salazar complained, voice matching Godric's in volume. "I am just saying, we need to be prepared."

"Not prepared!" Helga scoffed, feigning panic. "Who knows what might come to harm dear Sally!" Rowena and Helga laughed at their little joke.

Salazar drew his wand swiftly. Standing up, he said in a low voice, "You dare laugh at me, Helga? We'll see who laughs last!" He brandished his wand menacingly.

"Now, now, Sally, dear, we can't take you seriously when you know that we are all equally matched," Rowena spoke up. "Logically, we all get locked into a four-way duel."

Salazar sighed and put his wand away. "Unfortunately, I must admit defeat to your logic, Rona, dear," Salazar sighed. He realized his slip instantly as Godric smirked and Helga giggled. "But I still think we need fortifications!" he growled, trying to regain some semblance of his masculine pride.

Godric covered his mouth with a hand until he could once more have a straight face. When he was composed, he reached out and placed his hand on Salazar's shoulder. "My friend," Godric said in an even voice, "I do believe you are right. We need protection spells and concealing spells. While I think your tunnel idea is a bit far-fetched, there should be no reason why we can't incorporate it into our castle. As four friends, we should each pour our magic into the castle so it is a joint effort."

"Led by you," Salazar mouthed.

"I heard that!" Godric teased his friend. The two men shared a glance and smiled at each other. Despite all their bickering, they really were friends.

"All right," Helga said, becoming impatient. "Let's get started! It's starting to get cold out here and I'm wearing my good dress today."

Rowena scoffed, "Helga, I will never understand you and your fashion sense."

"I can see why," Helga said, slightly offended. "As mother told me once upon a time, 'Always dress like you're going to see your worst enemy.' Really, Rowena, red isn't your colour. Blues and greens suit your eyes much better. Have you ever considered trimming your blue gown with a bit of bronze? It would look so good on you."

Rowena rolled her eyes at Helga's fashion tips. Really! Fashion at a moment like this - only Helga!

"Fine, Helga, dear, but can we get back to building the castle? It will take intense magic. I expect - I calculate about three weeks of intense magical working."

"How did you get that number?" Salazar asked. "Do you expect us to work every day?"

"Why not?" Rowena demanded.

"Because maybe some of us would like a break to eat and drink and, oh, you know," Salazar grinned.

"Well," Rowena huffed, "you find a better plan!"

"Great. Here's a schedule." Salazar conjured a large scroll of parchment and tapped it. Lines magically appeared.

Rowena, Helga and Godric read hastily as the words continued to form themselves.

"Saturday and Sunday you want for drinking and sleeping!" Rowena said in outburst. "Oh, Sally, you'll have to duel me for that!"

Salazar grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that. I've been itching for a good duel. Only you or Godric would do. Helga is too soft."

Helga stuck her tongue out. "Sorry I don't like ruining my best dress, Sally!"

Godric split everyone up before spells were cast. "All right, if you two really want to show the rest of us some humbling magic, stand opposite each other and hold your wands above your head."

Helga quickly ran to the sidelines, standing almost too close to Godric for Godric's own comfort.

"Helga, dear, what are you doing hiding behind me?" Godric murmured.

"I'm not hiding. I am getting a safe distance away. You know the sparks that fly between those two," Helga replied, eyes dancing with a mischievous light.

"Ah, Helga, I see you're not entirely devoid of wisdom. Come, come, don't be shy." Godric persuaded Helga to stand next to him. "There, much better. Don't worry, we'll run at the appropriate time. A courageous man knows when it's time to fight - and time for flight!"

"I do believe you made that up," Helga responded.

"I might have," Godric said, refusing to admit anything outright.

"Oh, you!" Helga lightly hit Godric's arm. "Come on, let's get this match started. Any bets?"

"Rowena," Godric said. "Five galleons."

"Salazar, you're on," Helga nodded.

"Hear that?" Salazar asked, standing across from Rowena. "They're betting on us."

"They better bet right," Rowena grinned.

"Touche," Salazar replied.

"All right, bets are in! Ladies and gentlemen, bow to each other duelists."

Salazar and Rowena bowed, turned and walked the appropriate number of steps.

"Face off!" Godric called.

Salazar and Rowena turned to face each other, wands out.

"Start!" Godric yelled.

The spells flew faster than Helga could count them.

"Stupefy!"

"Incendio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

"Diffindo!"

"Glacius!"

"Repello!"

"Reducto!"

"Engorgio!"

"Accio!"

"Avis!"

"What are they doing?" Helga asked, yawning. "I can't see through all those sparks."

"It's so interesting. They're trying to counter each others' spells. I wonder if they'll ever get tired," Godric commented without regard to Helga. He was so enthralled with the duel.

"Imagine, Helga!" Godric said after another half hour had passed. "This is the first duel of Hogwarts' history!"

"Hogwarts?" Helga frowned.

"Yes, that shall be the name of our school. Hogwarts. I just thought of it." Godric beamed.

Helga hugged him. "Oh, Godric. You're so handsome!"

"I know," he said smugly.

Helga smacked him. "But not too handsome I can't take you down a peg or two when necessary."

Godric grinned, not feeling humbled in the least. "Of course not, Helga," he said when prompted.

"Good. Now come on, I'm feeling hungry and I've heard the local pub is excellent."

Godric was not known to say no to a drink and food, so he ambled off hand in hand with Helga, leaving the two duelists behind.

"Let's just say, we both won," Helga reasoned.

Godric nodded, liking those odds.

* * *

Salazar panted as the duel intensified. Finally, he held his hand up. "I need a breather," he said.

Rowena smiled. "You know what? Me, too, although I was waiting for you to ask for one."

"Why?" Salazar wanted to know, stunned by Rowena's words. Had he missed something there?

"I always like to look on the optimistic side of life, but I am realistic enough to know that life is a complex matter," Rowena said.

"And that means?" Salazar asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It means that I was hoping for you to be tired out way before now, but I know that you are just as competitive as I," Rowena explained.

"Ah," Salazar straightened, cracking his joints. "Sensible Rona, you're always so logical."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Please do. A gentleman's compliment." Salazar gave her a dashing bow.

"Are you sure you and Godric aren't more alike?" Rowena teased.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake! Can't a man be a gentleman without having to be compared to Godric Holy Gryffindor?" Salazar fumed.

"But every man's guide to manliness stems from the image of Godric Gryffindor," Rowena flirted.

"I do believe you are flirting with me, Rona." Salazar grinned, showing his white teeth.

"Maybe that's a _logical_ conclusion, Sally," Rowena retorted. She smiled to show she was teasing.

In a flash, the duel was forgotten as they kissed.

A rainbow appeared in the sky.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rowena groaned. "Helga will NEVER let me live this down! Damn you, Rainbow, dammit!" Rowena laughed as Salazar looked up.

"Oh, my dear, I do believe I've made you into a romantic." Salazar laughed, a sound like a deep lion's roar.

"I do believe you might have. But I shall never admit to it," Rowena said, kissing him again under the hawthorn tree.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the four friends laughed, played and had fun designing and building their dream school and future home. Rowena built the magical blueprint for the castle, incorporating four towers for dorms and a dungeon with secret tunnels for Salazar. Godric designed the stone structure and enchanted the stones against all manner of erosion, decay and earth tremors. Helga designed the grounds and even left space for a sports arena.

"What?" she demanded when her friends looked at her.

"Why do you want a SPORTS arena?" Rowena asked.

"You're not even athletic!" Salazar put in.

"Says the pudgy man who can't run a kilometer!" Helga shot back.

"Calmly," Godric interrupted.

"You stay out of this!" his three friends yelled.

Godric left to go find a drink at the pub.

"You want to duel, Helga?"

"Duel over a sports arena? No. But I do think the STUDENTS would want some athletic place. Children, you know, need lots of exercise. It builds character."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Salazar mused.

"I heard that," Helga said in a sing-song voice, knowing she had claimed victory. "Where'd Godric go?" Helga looked around, noticing Godric's absence for the first time.

Rowena laughed. "For all you bond with Godric, you didn't notice him leave awhile ago? He went to the pub." Rowena's tone of voice indicated her displeasure.

"Well, at least some of us are human," Helga shot back, earning her a glare from Rowena and a smile from Salazar.

"Hmmph!" Rowena sniffed haughtily. "I suppose we're done for today. Just one last touch." Rowena tapped her wand and created a great hall. "There, now the students will have a place to meet, sit, and eat."

* * *

The castle was finally complete. Now, the four could discuss their school.

"We should open our doors to all magical students in Britain," Godric said.

"Yes, I agree," Rowena and Helga said.

"Only those of pure magical heritage," Salazar said.

"No, ALL children. They need to learn, otherwise their magic will get out of hand! In the Muggle world, it will be a disaster!" Godric argued.

"Just look at the Muggles!" Salazar scoffed. "They are a disaster!"

"Now, Salazar, be reasonable," Helga put in. "All children are equally capable -"

"They are NOT!"

"THEY ARE!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE!"

"CHILDREN!" Rowena shrieked, shutting everyone else up. "Now," she breathed heavily, "I think we need to discuss this in a logical, fair manner."

"Yes, quite right," Salazar shook his head. "I think the magical teaching should be reserved for pure-blood children only."

"And we strongly disagree. Our aim was to create a school based on our fears of PERSECUTION. We MUST accept Muggle children with magical powers, or THEY will be persecuted in their communities. Do see sense, Salazar. Will you really cut off the same people we were once?"

"WE are NOT Muggles!" Salazar stubbornly insisted.

And there the discussion ended. Brandished wands solved nothing. Salazar walked away highly distressed by his friends' attitudes. He went to the pub - because where else does a man go when he is distressed?

* * *

Salazar decided he would have his revenge. His friends knew his schizophrenic obsession with tunnels. So why not use them to his advantage?

Salazar was a known Parseltongue. He had the perfect plan. In the four weeks before the school opened, Salazar set up his secret tunnel and left evidence of his deed behind.

On the first day of school, Salazar vanished, bidding goodbye to the magical school and his friends in Scotland. Well, not quite _all_ of his friends.

Every summer, when the school called Hogwarts was not in session, Salazar and Rowena spent time together. Once they went to Romania. Another time, they visited the tropics.

It was a summer in Greece that Rowena told him everything.

"I'm pregnant, Sally," Rowena said softly.

"What?" Salazar asked sleepily.

"I'm going to have a baby." Rowena smiled. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Whose child is it?" Salazar asked.

"Ours, of course. Really, Sally, why are you so irritable today?"

"Why would you want a child?" Salazar demanded, sitting up in bed.

"Why shouldn't we have a child?"

"Because I'll never see you again if you do."

"And I can't do anything to stop it because it's already happened!"

"Wait what?" Salazar's brain was churning.

"The baby is due next month, Sally, dear."

Salazar's face drained of all colour.

"Don't leave," Rowena pleaded.

Salazar pushed her away. "Not now, Rona, not now."

* * *

Rowena welcomed her baby alone. "Helena, you are beautiful. Helena for Greece. You will be a wonderful child, despite your father's heritage." She kissed her baby girl and held her close. "I'll protect you," she promised.

Salazar mourned the loss of both Rowena and his daughter, but thought it was for the best. At least his daughter was in no danger at Hogwarts, being born of pure-blood. Still, he felt tricked by Rowena, so he set his plan in motion. It was an obsession, after all. Tunnels were marvelous things, really.


	8. Secrets

One-sided Angelina/Montague and Lee/Angelina. This is an Angelina/Bletchley fic, because I'm starting to prefer Angelina/Bletchley LOL xD No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) - Hopscotch: secrets (word), "I could've hit that!" (dialogue)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) - September Event "Back to School": (plot) Finding love at Hogwarts

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) - Chocolate Frog: Incorporate a couple or a group of people enjoying a meal into your story.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) - Gringotts Prompt Bank: Angelina/Montague, "The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits." - _Albert Einstein_ , "If you're going to be two-faced, then at least make one of them pretty." - Marilyn Monroe, "Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own." - _H. Jackson Brown, Jr_ , "We can be happy in the future or we can be angry about the past." - _Maleficent, Once Upon a Time_

Title: Secrets

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance, Drama

Word count: 4950

* * *

Hogwarts, like any school, has its secrets. The lives and intrigues of the students, in particular the sixth and seventh years, are the topic of most non-academic conversations.

Angelina Johnson, Quidditch Captain and Head Girl of Gryffindor, was known for her fierce temper and even sharper tongue. Graham Montague, Quidditch Captain and Head Boy of Slytherin, was one of the biggest boys in school, well-known for his heavily muscled body and signature serious expression. It's rumoured Montague has scared more first years than Snape. (On a secret student survey, Montague outranked Snape as 'most feared person with the ability to dock House points.' It was also noted on the same survey that the top three most beautiful girls in school, chosen by popular consent, were Angelina Johnson, Cho Chang and, for fun, Mrs. Norris.)

Every student agreed that it was a good thing neither Angelina nor Montague were Prefects. Invariably, someone usually remembers their Head Girl and Boy status, respectively. Aside from Snape, Angelina and Montague were the worst people to encounter at night, particularly if the person in question was up to trouble. At least Filch could be outrun, especially if Mrs. Norris was incapacitated. And Snape was known to be generous to his Slytherins. But Montague, who was silent and fierce enough to make firsties piddle in their robes, and Angelina, who was no night owl, were fearsome enough to ward off even the Weasley twins from making mischief during their night patrols.

* * *

On the Saturday after the first Quidditch match of the season, Angelina sat around the Gryffindor Common Room with her best friends Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell.

Once the three girls were settled, Alicia said offhandedly, "I think I heard something intriguing."

"Really?" Katie yawned, bored to tears. "The last time something interesting happened, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Dean were caught in Moaning Myrtle's loo."

Alicia grinned, remembering that scandal.

Angelina finally looked up from her homework. Stretching, she cracked her joints until she felt more relaxed. She grinned at her friends and shook her head in disapproval of gossip.

"Spill!" Katie ordered Alicia. "I'm bored, if you haven't noticed."

"Patience," Alicia warned, eyeing Angelina suspiciously.

Angelina took the hint. "If you're going to tell, do it quickly. I have to head to the Library." She sighed, looking forlornly down at her scroll of parchment. "I can't believe I still have three inches left! What else can I say about the Draught of Living Death?" She stood up and darkly added, "I swear, Snape's essays are going to be the death of me!"

"I think you'll want to hear this," Alicia smirked. "Rumour has it, this month's biggest secret is out. They say that Montague, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, fancies you, Angie." Alicia's face slowly spread into a smile. "Now, what do you think of that?"

After the initial shock of Alicia's words passed, Katie immediately fell into a fit of giggles. She rolled off the couch and onto the floor from laughing so hard. Angelina stood stock still, as if she couldn't believe what she heard.

"No!" Angelina whispered. "Alicia Jean Spinnet, you take it back right now!"

"It's true," Alicia insisted, slightly offended. "I'd never tell you a false rumour."

"You'd say anything," Angelina murmured. Straightening her robes, she sniffed in disdain. "If that's all, I'm going to the Library." She stalked off through the portrait hole, thinking, This is exactly why I don't listen to gossip. People really will say anything! Montague? He's a brute who only looks out for himself. He probably has dated some Slytherin girls, but he doesn't seem to be the romantic type. Who am I kidding? There is NO way Montague even THINKS of me! Not that I'd want him to...

Her train of thought stopped once she reached the Library. She focused on finding the book she needed in the Restricted Section. Thankfully, she still had the signed permission slip from McGonagall so Madam Pince shouldn't give her any trouble.

Once they were positive Angelina had been gone for awhile, Katie turned to Alicia and asked, "Why was Angie so angry?"

Alicia snorted. "What took you so long?"

"I'm not stupid enough to get on her bad side," Katie pointed out as she finished her Arithmancy homework.

"If you're going to be two-faced, then at least make one of them pretty," Alicia quoted, doing her best impression of Marilyn Monroe.

"You think you're good, huh?" Katie retorted. "The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has its limits."

"Burn!" Alicia feigned offense.

"Well, baby girl, you didn't have to tell her," Katie replied. The two girls looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Who am I kidding? I'm so glad you told her!"

Just at that moment, the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan arrived wanting to know what was so funny. When Katie and Alicia told them, Lee almost punched the wall.

"I'm going to find her," he decided, changing his plans to head to the Library.

"We can't be seen there," Fred remarked when Alicia and Katie looked at him and his twin expectantly.

"Our reputations would be ruined," George added.

Katie and Alicia traded knowing looks.

* * *

Hunting through the shelves, Angelina finally found the text she needed to complete her essay. Sitting down at a nearby table, Angelina spread her belongings on the table. She was surprised to find the Library empty, but enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Even with the Potions book, Angelina's task wasn't easy. It took her another half hour to find the information for her final inch of parchment. Unfortunately, Snape had a spell so no matter how large a student wrote, the text would become one uniform size. Drat the man! Angelina thought angrily as she scribbled away. If it wasn't Snape, and if he didn't have his stupid anti-cheating charm and essay correction spell, Angelina could have finished her essay HOURS ago!

Finally, Angelina sat back in her chair, rubbing her aching head. She was done! If she hadn't been so distracted by her work, she would have noticed someone approaching her.

"Johnson," a low voice came from somewhere behind her.

Angelina froze. She didn't need to turn around to see who was speaking. "Montague," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Fancy seeing you studying," he sneered. It was a joke, if ever she heard one.

"You made a joke," she said, shocked.

"No, that was sarcasm," he sniffed daintily, like a cat.

Angelina smirked as she started to pack her bag.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, frowning. He wasn't used to being ignored, especially not by her. Their arguments were enough to remind anyone within earshot (which meant anyone at Hogwarts) why Gryffindor and Slytherin House didn't get along.

"You," Angelina finally replied after a moment's hesitation. "You're as finicky as a cat."

"I see you have your jokes," he said dryly, not amused at all.

"If there's nothing further -" Angelina started to say, cramming the last of her items into her bag.

"I wasn't finished, Johnson," Montague growled, slamming his hand on top of the table.

"Get your FILTHY hand off my bag!" Angelina snarled, temper flaring. She tried to tug her bag free, but Montague had a steel-like grip and was unquestionably stronger than her.

"Or what?" Montague grinned, challenging her.

Angelina pushed his chest, causing him to fall back two steps. "Or that," she spat, gathering her bag and the Potions book she meant to return. Mentally, she counted down the seconds until he retaliated.

Nothing.

Angelina looked around and stopped. Montague was surrounded by his friends.

"Seeing as you have company, I'll be going now," Angelina commented, making to leave. She was stopped by Montague's arm.

"I'll see you on the pitch!" Montague weakly threatened her. His eyes were a mixture of surprise and confusion. Without their customary flash of danger and malice, he seemed awfully harmless. Angelina took the gamble and smiled sweetly at him.

"Actually, I'll see you sooner than that. Tomorrow - Potions." Trying her best to keep her voice light and airy, she gave Montague a small wave before turning away. "Boys," she acknowledged Montague's cronies. She walked to Madam Pince's desk and made her exit.

"C'mon!" Montague ordered, leading his friends away to a secluded corner table.

* * *

Montague's friends are his Quidditch teammates, current and former. Coram Warrington, Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchley and Terence Higgs. The five boys have been friends for years and formed a grudging respect for one another. But when they fight, Montague and Warrington often take sides against Adrian and Terence.

Once they were settled at their table, Warrington turned to Montague. "You gonna tell us what happened?" he asked.

"You mean with Johnson?" Montague shrugged. "Just talk after the game."

Adrian snorted, unconvinced. "Sure, you just 'talked' with the Gryffindor Goddess about our last match - the one where, may I remind you, she lost her Seeker AND her Beaters!"

Bletchley stared at Montague, but said nothing. He placed his hand on Adrian's shoulder, warning the hot-headed boy to calm down.

Terence asked, "So, what did she say?"

"Some stuff about Potion," Montague waved vaguely, sounding bored. He tried and failed to not think about Angelina - er, Johnson. He had watched her for awhile as she worked. Her long legs were tucked up underneath her skirt as she wrote. He wondered, briefly, what it would be like to be her. She's fiery and full of spirit. She's got guts and knows how to bring a fight. Not that he would ever fight a girl. That would be unmanly...

"This is starting to make more sense," Warrington mused, breaking Montague's train of thought. Warrington had worked it all out and put two and two together to get one - one lie. "Say, Montague, who started the conversation, eh?" Warrington wondered.

Montague glared at his best friend. "NOTHING happened," he insisted, emphasizing his words.

Adrian shook his head in disappointment. "That's too bad. I could've hit that! What's that line again? 'She's so fine, I wish she were mine...'"

"Stop!" Warrington hit Adrian hard.

"What was that for?" Adrian asked, shocked. He looked around the table and saw Warrington, Montague and Miles all glaring at him. Terence kept his head down, focused on his Transfiguration homework. Montague's hands were clenched into fists, while Miles had clamped his jaw down so hard, he was grinding his teeth.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Adrian wondered aloud. A brainwave hit him. "Is it true? Really? And you guys NEVER TOLD ME!" Adrian was outraged.

"SHHH!" Warrington snarled, hushing Adrian. "Shut up, idiot. SHUT UP!"

Terence shook his head at how dense Adrian could get. Miles tried to refocus on his homework, but found he couldn't help glancing at Montague and Adrian.

"You mean," Adrian pointed at Montague, Miles, and every other boy in sight. "It's true? All of it? Johnson?" Adrian looked as pale as someone about to faint.

Warrington rolled his eyes. "Pucey, can it, or I'll tell you why!"

Montague glared at his friends. "What kind of study session is this? If you can't act, I'm leaving." He sauntered away before anyone else could speak.

Once Montague had truly left the Library, Warrington turned to Adrian and slapped the back of his head. "Yes, idiot, it's true! The rumours are true!"

"Oh. My. GAWD!"

"Shut up, Adrian," Terence growled.

Adrian swallowed hard, but obeyed. He didn't need to be told again.

* * *

In the Slytherin seventh year boys' dorm, Miles stood in the loo looking at himself in the mirror. He thought, Montague fancies Angelina, huh? Interesting.

He studied himself, inspecting his muscles and his form. He was built on a smaller scale than most of his teammates, having a wiry, lean body rather than a bulky, muscular structure. He was tall, over two meters in height, and had wavy hair he liked to keep shoulder-length. His grey-green eyes were his best feature, according to his Mum. As far as he could remember, Miles had always been insecure about his appearance.

From his birth, his older brother Brandon had been destined to inherit the Bletchley estate. Montague was named Captain AND Head Boy. (It was just one grade, just one lousy Transfiguration grade!) Warrington and Terence, of all people, were given Prefect status. (Snape's choice, rumour had it.) It was so not fair! He was the only person worthy of the Slytherin Quidditch team. At least he had blocked two goals from Angelina. The others were useless louts, especially Draco Malfoy and his cronies!

And now, Montague wants Angelina, Miles thought, staring at himself in the mirror, eyes determined.

For once in his life, he would not be second-best. He would have his revenge on his supposed friends who had let him down.

* * *

In Potions the following week, Snape looked happy to see them. Which was an awful sign.

"I hope you've all been studying," he hissed, as the students scrambled to hand in their scrolls of parchment. "Today, you will be split up into teams of four. As we have been studying the Draught of Living Death in preparation for your N.E.W.T.s, I want each team to make one cauldron of the potion. Because of the lack of supplies sufficient enough for individual potions, I will give each team four vials that you will fill and label. I will then test each vial at the end of class to ensure each potion was brewed properly."

The whole class groaned. Even the Slytherins hated when Snape split them up into groups. With smaller class sizes at the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. levels, that meant the chance of working with a fellow housemate was lessened.

Angelina looked around and quickly did calculations. Six Ravenclaws, five Hufflepuffs, three Gryffindors and ten Slytherins. Oh dear! Angelina turned to Alicia and the two girls said quick, silent prayers. They didn't have long to wait.

"Miss Johnson!" Snape barked. "You will be working with, let me see..." Snape's eyes scanned the room. "Ah, yes, Mr. Montague, of course, Mr. Bletchley, and, let me see. How about Mr. Pucey? That will do very nicely. Now, Miss Spinnet!"

"Sir!" Alicia squeaked, jumping in her seat. Several people laughed.

"You will work with Mr. Davies, Mr. Higgs and Mr. Diggory."

Angelina traded looks with Alicia. Alicia shrugged and smiled. Angelina flipped her the bird.

"Why haven't you moved?" Snape asked, voice icy. "Five points from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw!"

Quickly, Angelina and Alicia moved to meet their partners as Snape assigned the remaining groups.

Alicia felt she lucked out. It wasn't bad working with Terence and Cedric, although Roger was a pain, as usual. Cedric was a gentleman and Terence had never been one for unsportsmanlike behaviour, even on the pitch he had never broken the rules of the game.

"Hello," Alicia said, introducing herself. Cedric and Terence's smiles made her day. Even Roger came around, although his arrogant, playboy attitude got on Alicia's nerves.

Angelina had less luck.

"Hey, Johnson," Adrian said in a friendly manner.

"Hello, Adrian," Angelina replied nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do any of you know how to make this potion?" Montague asked no one in particular. He was determined not to look at Angel-Johnson. Right, Johnson, he thought. Enemy. He stopped talking when his thoughts became all jumbled.

"Yeah, right, I'll go get the ingredients," Adrian offered, quickly leaving the table. Angelina was a bit confused, but shrugged it off as 'Slytherin' behaviour.

Miles was quiet, but continued to stare at her.

"Uh, hey, Bletchley," Angelina finally said when the silence became uncomfortable. Miles nodded in response.

"Okay," Angelina's voice trailed off when Adrian finally returned.

"Let's get this over with quickly," Angelina said as Adrian divvied up the ingredients. "I don't want Snape to make us suffer much longer." She smiled at them, a glorious divine smile that froze the three boys in their seats. Oblivious to her effect, Angelina started to work on grinding up the asphodel root.

For the rest of class, Angelina found herself in conversation with Adrian. Unlike Montague and Bletchley, Adrian was friendly and willing to talk about all manner of topics. She felt uncomfortable with the way Montague refused to look at her, even when he did occasionally address. More unnerving was Bletchley's silent stare. She was so happy when Snape called the end of class.

"I hope you've all finished, because if you haven't, I know who hasn't been studying," he said softly, glaring at the class. "Johnson, Montague, Bletchley, Pucey, stay behind. The rest of you, dismissed!" Snape didn't have to say it twice.

Alicia motioned to Angelina that she would stay and wait. Angelina shook her head. Alicia nodded her understanding and sadly waved goodbye to her friend. The two both thought the same thing: uh-oh! This spells trouble!

Once the room was cleared, Snape spoke. "I think you four worked very well together. I have tested your potion and it's very good. I think the four of you should work on Potions assignments together in the future. The result is -" he paused for effect, "interesting." His cold black eyes brooked no refusal. "Very well, dismissed."

Angelina didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her bag and ran outside as fast as was polite so she wouldn't get detention.

"What was that all about?" Alicia asked later when she, Angelina, Katie, the twins and Lee were eating dinner in the Great Hall.

"I dunno," Angelina confessed. She recounted what had happened and said Snape's words verbatim, causing the Weasley twins to scowl and Katie to glare at the Potions Master.

"Do you think he knows?" Katie wondered.

"Knows what?" Angelina asked through a mouthful of pasta.

"About the rumour, of course!"

"There's nothing in that rumour, okay?" Angelina glared at Katie until the younger girl shut up and ate her potatoes.

Lee told Angelina he had gone to look for her earlier.

"Oh, sorry, Lee. I didn't know. I left the Library and went to McGonagall's office," Angelina explained.

"Oh, okay," Lee immediately brightened up and told them all about his Hogsmeade plan, asking the girls and the twins if they wanted to go.

"'Course!" Fred said.

"Wouldn't miss it," George chimed in. "Girls?"

"Yes!" Katie shouted happily.

"Yes, we'll go, of course," Angelina snorted. "Now, Katie, eat your carrots. The next game is coming up soon!" Angelina spooned another helping of carrots onto Katie's plate and then took some herself.

"Yes, Mum!" Katie piped up, making them all laugh.

* * *

After dinner, Angelina wanted to go outside. The twins had their secret prank stuff to plot - or something to that effect. Angelina knew they took advantage of the nights she didn't have patrol, but she didn't care. Lee and Alicia had Astronomy class, leaving Angelina with Katie.

"Come on," Angelina said, tugging Katie outside. "You can see the stars and I'll sit by the Lake." Katie couldn't argue with that bargain.

They had just made it out of the Entrance Hall when they bumped into someone.

"Uh-oh!" Katie squealed.

"Hello, ladies," Adrian smiled gallantly at them, sweeping into a bow.

"Hello, Adrian," Angelina said equally warmly, a smile on her face.

Katie stared open-mouthed as Angelina and Adrian traded pleasantries.

"Well, I'm off to Astronomy. I hope I'm not late. See you in Potions!" He waved in a friendly manner and left them.

Katie was about to say something, but Angelina cut her off. "Look!" she pointed towards the Owlery where four green-robed boys were emerging.

Katie didn't need to be told twice. Hooking her arm through Angelina's, she started walking briskly. Passing the boys, Katie nodded, "Evening, boys! Excuse us."

To Angelina, Katie whispered, "I'm sure of it!" and divulged her thoughts as they raced on to the safety of the Lake.

"I seriously doubt that, Kates," Angelina said, relaxing by the waters' edge. "I don't think it was planned."

"Hmmph," Katie snorted. "Highly unlikely to meet all five of them, don't you think? Twice in a week?" She continued to stare at the sky, enthralled by the constellation Orion.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's not important. I'm going in. Want to come?" Angelina asked, stripping down to her undergarments.

"No, I'm good. I'll spot you."

"Thanks!" Angelina said, diving into the cool water. "Mmh, it's really nice, Katie!" she called.

"Good!" Katie replied.

* * *

Inside the castle, Adrian was getting the second degree.

"What did you say to Angelina?" his friends wanted to know.

"Nothing! Honest, I swear!" Adrian replied, becoming nervous.

"Why is she so friendly with you?" the boys asked.

"She was just being nice because I was being nice."

Montague slammed Adrian into the wall. "Tell us the truth."

"I am telling you the truth, you bastard!" Adrian clawed Montague's chest, but could hardly move the bigger boy.

"Let go, Graham," Miles said, intervening. "Hurting Adrian doesn't solve anything."

Montague finally relented when Miles grabbed his shirt and hauled him back.

"Fine, but until then, stay away!" he threatened Adrian. Adrian ran and never looked back. "As for you," Montague turned on Miles.

Miles smirked. "What? Say it," he taunted.

"Do you want a duel?" Montague's voice was low and dangerous.

"Bring it," Miles challenged him.

"Tonight in the Astronomy Tower. After midnight. Bring a second. You'll need one." Montague stalked off without checking for Miles' consent.

"You'll need a second, dude," Terence breathed, unable to believe the showdown that had just occurred in front of him. "He'll probably pick Coram."

"Yeah, I know." Miles thumped his head lightly on the wall. "Why did I do that?" he muttered.

"Because you're crazy," Terence offered jokingly.

Miles smiled at his friend. "Go on, go find Adrian." Terence smiled gratefully and left.

Miles was not in a good mood tonight, which was a bad sign. Terence wondered what had made his balanced, level-headed friend snap. Why did everything these days revolve around Angelina Johnson? He sighed and rubbed his head. That girl was starting to give him a headache!

* * *

Angelina splashed around in the water. "You sure you won't come in?" she pleaded.

Katie shook her head. "I'm good here on dry land!" she teased.

"But skinny dipping is good for you. It builds character," Angelina joked. Katie laughed as she hunted for planets in the night sky.

"I wonder what Snape would say if he saw you right now."

The two girls froze. Angelina, recognizing the voice, dove under water and looked for a place to hide.

"My guess is he'd probably take points away and give you detention, Johnson," Miles said, coming out into the moonlight.

"EEK!" Katie shrieked, scared by Bletchley's sudden appearance. She pounced and started pummeling Miles into oblivion. "How dare you sneak up on a lady!" she screamed, punching him in the chest and arms.

"Get off!" Miles roared, shoving Katie away from him.

From the shelter of a rocky outcrop, Angelina yelled, "Katie, tell that lout to close his eyes so I can get my clothes!"

"I can hear you, you know. Alright, they're closed." Miles lay in the grass, still recovering from Katie's assault.

"Katie?"

"He's being truthful, Angie. I got your back!"

"All right, just checking. Accio!" Angelina took two minutes to throw her now wet clothes on and emerge from the water. "Oh. My. GOD! BLETCHLEY! THAT IS NOT OKAY! WHO CREEPS AROUND and SNEAKS UP ON PEOPLE?!" Angelina smacked him across the face.

"Hmm, I guess Snape would probably take points from Gryffindor and wonder why you two are out of bed," Miles mused. Unlike Katie's unwarranted beating, Miles somehow didn't mind being smacked once by Angelina. Fair's fair, a voice said in his head. You did sneak up on her naked in the water.

"It's not yet curfew," Katie pointed out. "But I'd hate to think what Snape would say." She shivered at the thought of facing detention with Snape.

Angelina sat down away from Bletchley and refused to look at him. She was still recovering from shock.

The three sat in silence until the moon was covered by clouds. Yawning, Katie stood and said, "I guess I'll call it a night." She looked around and saw that Angelina had fallen asleep. Bletchley also looked like he might be sleeping, so Katie said goodnight and quietly tiptoed away, giggling.

The Astronomy class was still going on, so it wasn't quite curfew. Katie thought that Angelina, as Head Girl, would have an easy time getting back. Hehe, serves Bletchley right! she thought maliciously, retreating to Gryffindor Tower. This is a story for Alicia! I can't wait for her and Ange to get back.

* * *

Angelina sat up with a start. What time was it? Where was Katie? She looked around and saw someone dressed in green robes. Moving closer, she peered down and saw Bletchley.

"Bletchley!" Angelina said, shocked. "Oh, my gosh. What happened?" She looked down at herself and found her robes were wet. She was cold and shivering and her clothes were wet!

"Oh, good, you're not sleeping anymore," a slow voice said. Grey-green eyes looked up at her from the grass. His voice was deep and pleasant. "You're shivering," he frowned.

Angelina found herself looking into his beautiful eyes. She caught herself in time to reply, "Asleep?"

"You must have fallen asleep about," Miles checked his watch, "an hour ago."

"An HOUR!" Angelina jumped up and then realized that was a mistake. A cold wind picked up, whipping her clothes and hair around her body and face.

Sitting back down, Angelina sighed.

Miles continued to watch her, enthralled by her beauty. Even shivering and wet, Angelina was a sight to behold.

"Why are you staring?" she asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here, anyway."

"I thought it might be a good idea not to leave you alone. Katie thought you were asleep and figured since the Astronomy class was still going on, you'd be alright," Bletchley explained.

"So why did you stay?" Angelina pressed.

Miles felt he had been placed in a corner with no way out except to confess. But what would she say to that? She'd probably sneer and think he was stupid.

Instead of saying anything, Miles took off his robe and placed it around her shoulders. His was a thicker, warmer robe. It probably helped that his wasn't wet.

Angelina was about to protest, but saw the logic in his action. "Thank you," she said instead, smiling at him.

And that's when it happened. He leaned forward to say something, but instead he found his lips met hers.

Angelina's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"What?! How dare you -" she began.

He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, tangling his fingers in her hair. He deepened the kiss as her body slowly accepted his affection.

"There," he panted after a few minutes. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile." He didn't look at her, but kept his arms around her.

She leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. She didn't have to speak for him to know.

"Hah, I guess that duel tonight with Montague is useless," Miles teased.

"Duel? Tonight?" Angelina yelped.

"Shh, shh," Miles shushed her. "I'm not going. Not when I have you." He kissed her hair and held her close.

Angelina relaxed into his arms, although she still found it weird.

"Do you want to go inside?" Miles asked, concerned.

"Why do you ask?" she wondered. This was a surreal experience. Although she felt she was enjoying it, it also felt like a dream. One she was surprised to admit she didn't want to end.

"Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own," Miles said, sounding smart. "Besides, it would be foolish of me to keep you out here when it's obvious you're freezing."

"Is this love?" Angelina asked.

"It is for me," Miles assured her. "But I understand if you need time."

"We can be happy in the future or we can be angry about the past," Angelina mused. "Miles," she said his name for the first time. "Let's go in."

They entered the castle together, she wrapped in his arms. He walked her to Gryffindor Tower before saying goodnight.

"Here, thank you, but I couldn't keep your robe." She charmed a warming spell on the robe before offering it back to him.

Miles smiled, "It looks much better on the lady," he quipped.

"Oh, you," Angelina whispered, touched.

She leaned up and pulled him down for a goodnight kiss.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered before she fled into the warmth of the Common Room.

Miles smiled as he watched her go. Tomorrow was a promise.


	9. Children, They're All the Same!

A bit of crack!fic with Filch/McGonagall and Draco/Padma. Snape and Albus enjoy the plot that unfolds...hehe No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Major & Minor Arcana, #6: Consider the idea of 'bold action' in your story.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (plot) Getting into trouble at Hogwarts

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Incorporate a secret passageway into your story.

Hogwarts School of Witchcrat & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Gringotts Prompt Bank: Filch/McGonagall, Draco/Padma, "Going to the club doesn't make you a bad person, going to church doesn't make you a good one." - _Miley Cyrus_ , "I wear protection, so I haven't caught whatever form of syphilis you have that caused your soul to rot." - _Caputo, Orange is the New Black_ , Dream, Gaudy, Queen, Hypnotise (word set)

Title: Children, They're All the Same!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Humour

Word count: 2499

* * *

Padma crept along the corridor. She cursed as she stubbed her toe on the stone floor for the fifth time. Really, Draco had said there was a secret passageway that would take her down to the dungeons, but did it have to be this long and dark? Granted, it was nighttime, but still. Couldn't the creator of this oh so secret corridor have had the forethought to install some niches where torches could be placed so any students (or teachers) using the passage would be able to navigate the treacherous stone floors? The chance of stubbed toes would greatly decrease, Padma was sure!

Scoffing lightly to herself about her mental conversation, Padma rolled her eyes and continued her journey. Draco would hear all about her adventures later!

Suddenly, a noise akin to a kitty cat startled Padma. Pausing in the middle of the hallway, she cocked her head to the side. Yes, there was a decided meowing sound coming from the right. Quickly, Padma looked around for a hiding place. Damn! she thought, squeezing behind a pillar. This is why secret passageways known to Draco were stupid. They never had any good hiding spots!

Padma was a very smart fifth year Ravenclaw. She never understood how her twin Parvati could be a Gryffindor. But that thought aside, Padma could think and react very quickly. She kept very still and waited. She felt her spine tingle, as though something big and bad was about to happen. She remembered Professor Trelawney's words of advice.

"Going to the club," Professor Trelawney had said in her hypnotising Seer's hoarse whisper, "doesn't make you a bad person, going to church doesn't make you a good one. The only thing God gave you was instincts. A Seer's truest faith is to follow her instincts. Remember: do not ignore what Fate is telling you!" Professor Trelawney's eyes had become huge behind her thick spectacles as she bumped into several objects, including a chair, a table and what looked to be a portable stove.

Padma took Professor Trelawney's words to heart and slowly turned her head. She spotted two figures walking down the connecting passage. Uh oh! she thought, utterly depressed. The last two people in the world she would ever want to meet in a supposedly secret passageway. Curse Draco and his stupid, fool-headed ideas!

Padma took a deep breath and wished the two adults would just go away. But, of course, like her spine-tingling instincts told her, Padma knew this was not going to happen.

"Mr. Filch," Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard clearly despite the distance, "I don't believe you have told me about this phenomenon. Please, explain."

"Well, Professor," Filch began, very well-pleased that he knew something the great Minerva McGonagall did not. "I don't know what to say about it. Cats like catnip for its aroma, I think. Also, it so happens that many cats are actually lactose intolerant, much like humans can be. I think it has something to do with digestive enzymes - you know," Filch scratched his head, "I didn't quite understand all the science jargon." Filch slightly blushed as he leaned closer to McGonagall.

Padma almost vomited at the precise moment the third person she least wished to see arrived.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, Mr. Filch," the black-robed figure mock-bowed to both adults. "I didn't expect anyone would use this passage."

Padma barely stopped herself from snorting. Fat chance, she thought, laughingly. I had the same idea! Beat you to it, Snape! Holding her hands over her mouth, Padma turned her head again to watch the action.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Filch smiled. It was a scary sight to see, one corroborated by Snape's manner. Like a finicky cat, he leapt backwards at the sight of Filch's blinding smile.

"Quite," Snape sneered. "Now, Professor McGonagall," he continued, talking to Minerva only.

Padma giggled into her hand, quickly casting a silencing charm on herself so the adults wouldn't hear her high-pitched laughter.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall said tartly. "I understand the Detention Rounds -"

"No, I wasn't going to bring those up, but now that you have, may I?"

Professor McGonagall groaned as Snape launched into a three-minute spiel about the rounds.

"Very well, Professor Snape, very well," Minerva sighed, conceding defeat. "I will look into this matter tonight."

"Good, I knew you'd come around." Snape smiled. "Good night, Argus, Minerva." Humming happily, Snape retreated victoriously.

"Why'd you do that for?" Filch asked Minerva once he was sure Snape was gone.

Minerva smirked, a sight that astonished Padma. Minerva was the strict, no-nonsense Transfiguration Professor. She looked young enough to be a new teacher, but was rumoured to be from the old days - the days of Grindelwald's rule. Old as Time, some had joked. Padma thought Minerva McGonagall looked very good for her age and hoped to be in such good shape herself when she turned fifty.

However, those thoughts aside, Padma was very definitely startled to discover Minerva McGonagall had a playful side.

"Argus, dear, I thought it was quite obvious. Snape won't know until tomorrow or Friday if I've actually done it. Besides, Albus always corroborates my story no matter what Severus says."

"Ah," Filch replied, not getting the point at all.

Minerva leaned in and kissed Filch's filthy mouth.

"Yes," Minerva whispered, "I am definitely free tonight. Don't you worry." She gave Filch her radiant smile and both Filch and Padma melted at the sight of the goddess Minerva reincarnate.

"Now," Minerva said, clearing her throat. "I must get on with my rounds. Meet at eleven? Your office?" Nodding businesslike, Minerva trotted off down another corridor.

Filch stood rooted to the spot. He stared after her, watching a quite comely figure flit around the corner.

A meowing sound distracted Filch.

"Ah, there you are, Mrs. Norris. I know you don't like the Professor, but she's quite a nice woman." Mrs. Norris hissed. Filch chuckled, "All right, come on old girl. Let's go see who's out and about."

Padma held in a breath until she watched Filch and Mrs. Norris retreat back the way they had arrived. Letting go of her breath slowly in case Filch returned, Padma sighed, relieved.

"Look who's here," a voice said, scaring Padma. Yelping, she jumped out into the middle of the hallway, brandishing her illuminated wand tip.

"Hold on!" the boy said, holding up his arms. "Sorry, Pad, it's only me."

"DRACO?" Padma loudly whispered. "Oh my gosh. Never scare me like that again!" Padma looked like she was about to hit him, kiss him or, well, snog him into the next century.

Draco smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't resist. Whatcha gonna do now?"

"I - I dunno," Padma said, still stunned. "I just realized what I saw. Ohmigosh!" Padma gasped covering her mouth. Her honey-brown eyes grew wide as shock overtook her mind.

"Padma?" Draco asked, concerned. Rushing to her side, he held her in his arms. "Pad, are you okay?" Draco frowned as he studied Padma's face. "What happened, baby? You can tell me."

"You won't believe what I just saw. I don't believe what I just saw!"

Draco waited until Padma calmed down. It didn't take long. Padma, being a sensible Ravenclaw, didn't often fly into emotional fits. She also didn't have much concern over social issues. But something tonight had definitely unnerved her.

"Do you want to walk to the Potions classroom?" Draco offered. "I know Snape's not there."

At the mention of Snape's name, Padma's eyes shot open. "NO!" she screamed.

"Shush!" Draco murmured, covering her mouth. "Not so loud. We can't be caught."

"Oh, right, sorry," Padma whispered, blushing at her slip-up.

Draco double-checked the corridors before tugging Padma's hand. "Come on, let's go to the Common Room then." He promptly led Padma to the Slytherin Common Room, half dragging, half tugging the Ravenclaw girl behind him.

Once they arrived in the Common Room, Draco settled Padma in a comfortable chair and fetched her a drink.

"All right," he said, once he saw colour return to her face. "Spill."

Padma proceeded to explain the encounter between McGonagall and Filch when she heard someone on the stairs. Freezing, she looked around the Common Room.

"Is - is someone there?" she asked tentatively.

Draco looked around, too. "Hmm, I don't see anyone. Let me check the stairs." He put action to his words and found Pansy Parkinson. "Hello, Pansy," he sneered.

"Hi, Draco," Pansy simpered. "How are you tonight?"

"Look, Pansy, I don't have much time," Draco started.

"You want a quickie?" Pansy asked, smiling the ugliest smile in the world.

"Uh, not from you," Draco snarled, stepping back quickly from the staircase leading to the girls' dorms.

"What do you mean, Draky?" Pansy whined, stepping into the Common Room proper. "We used to have so much fun to-" she caught sight of Padma. "Oh, I see. Look what the cat dragged in." Pansy sneered at Padma. The Ravenclaw girl returned the sneer with a smirk of her own.

"Hello, Pansy," Padma said politely, smiling like a pureblood. Which meant that Padma hardly showed her teeth and the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Lovely to see you," Pansy outright lied.

"Likewise," Padma intoned, rebuffing Pansy's attempt at conversation.

"I don't see how you're busy," Pansy said, turning back to Draco.

"Well," Draco started to say, before Padma cut him off.

"Pansy, unlike you, I wear protection, so I haven't caught whatever form of syphilis you have that caused your soul to rot." Padma stared at Pansy as though the Slytherin girl had grown three heads and an extra arm.

"Draky, you better teach your bitch manners," Pansy whined.

Draco slapped Pansy. "Don't you dare refer to my girlfriend that way!"

"Don't even bother, Draco," Padma said, adopting a bored voice. "That ugly pug is so delusional she thinks of herself as some gaudy, all-powerful queen or something. She's not even worth the time. My story about Filch and McGonagall isn't even as ugly as that mug of hers." Padma scoffed loudly as she flapped a hand lazily in Pansy's direction. "That - thing - is so ugly, I can't even look at it!"

Pansy looked at Draco, who was laughing so hard he was doubled over, and stomped her feet. Shrieking something about Draco regretting dumping her, Pansy disappeared.

Padma grinned as Draco straightened his tie.

"Ah, very nice, Padma," Draco said. "I need to remember that one."

Padma arched her eyebrows at him. "What's this about Pansy and you?"

Draco waved his hand. "Pansy's all talk. I used to like her because she listened to me, you know? But she's never been more than an accessory to me. You know I love you, babe," Draco took Padma's hands in his. "And you know I want to hear your story. It sounds very much like a dream I woke up from this morning. Snape, Filch and McGonagall were arguing about something and I got detention for some reason. But when I arrived, Filch and McGonagall were kissing while Snape counted the seconds. It was very weird." Draco grimaced at the image. Padma cringed and recited her tale about the supposedly secret passageway.

Draco smiled guiltily. "Sorry, Pad, I should have told you. Snape and McGonagall use it, so I'm not surprised Filch does, too. Besides, lately the three of them have been seen together a lot. I wonder what it means?"

Draco and Padma learned what it all meant the following evening when they met up in the Astronomy Tower.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Patil!" Professor McGonagall said, startled.

"Ah, I believe twenty points each is sufficient?" Snape asked, coming into view behind Professor McGonagall.

"More like fifty each!" Filch shouted, running into the Tower, Mrs. Norris at his heels.

"What were you two doing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Looks like we had the same idea?" Padma asked weakly. "To look at the stars?"

"On a cloudy night?" Snape whispered, his sneer evident in his voice. Even in the darkness, his black eyes were glittering dangerously.

"Oh, come off it, Severus. The children are right. We had the same excuse." Minerva yawned deeply. "I think detention will teach these children to not be caught out of bed at night."

"Ooh! I love detention!" Filch yipped with glee.

Eyeing Filch warily, Minerva decided, "Detention with me, Mr. Malfoy, tomorrow night. No exceptions. Miss Patil, you will have detention with Professor Trelawney tomorrow. I hear she has something special planned for her Friday class. Now, scram!"

Draco and Padma didn't have to be told twice.

"I knew I should have listened to your dream!" Padma said.

"Oh, can it!" Draco growled. "You are almost as bad as Trelawney sometimes!"

Padma hit the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Draco asked, rubbing his scalp.

"For saying Professor Trelawney is bad. She's a good person, really. Better her than McGongall." Padma made a face.

Draco smirked. "If my dream is right, I won't be doing much tomorrow night."

Padma smiled. "Me, neither. Trelawney always falls asleep when she has Detention Rounds."

The two laughed and made it up to each other in the now empty Potions classroom.

"Good thing Snape isn't here," Draco said.

Padma groaned. "Oh, no, you are going to shut up before we get into even more trouble!" So saying, she captured Draco's mouth and kept him quiet for the rest of the night.

Albus laughed when he heard the whole story from Minerva later that week.

"Ah, Minerva, you are all children! So predictable!" Albus's hearty laughter made Minerva even more irritable.

"Albus! This is serious!"

"Your little love triangle is really entertaining," Albus sighed and stroked Fawkes to calm down. "I do so love romance novels. Why do you get all the fun?" Albus mock-pouted.

"Now, Albus, be reasonable!" Minerva tried her best to keep her temper under control.

Fawkes chinked worriedly at the two professors.

"It's alright, Fawkes," Albus soothed the phoenix. "Minerva is just a bit - frustrated.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Minerva shouted.

"Uh oh!" Albus said. Before he could escape, Fawkes vanished. "Damn!"

That was the last word the portraits heard before Minerva left. Albus was stuck to his Headmaster's chair for the rest of the day.

"I believe, gentlemen and lady, this is what they call a 'sticky situation'!" Albus cackled.

Phineas Nigellus Black shook his lame portrait's head. "Albus," he wondered aloud, "when will you ever learn?"

Dilys Derwent smiled and said one word: "Children."

"They're all the same!" Armando Dippet chimed in.


	10. For Lily

WARNING: Implied and implicit character death. Slight AU! Severus/Lily.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Alchemy, #7: Write a tragedy about someone who does something or has done something that is potentially dangerous to themselves or others.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (plot) Interaction with a teacher

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Gringotts Prompt Bank: "Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water." - _Christopher Morley_ , "I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl." - _Damon Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries_ , passion fruit (food - fruit), The One World Trade Centre, "In our dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own." - _Albus Dumbledore_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Incorporate someone acting hysterical into your story.

Title: For Lily

Rating: T

Genre: Tragedy

Word Count: 2894

* * *

Severus Snape paced the length of the small room several times over. He replayed the scenes that lingered so vividly in his memory. Where did it all go wrong? he mused.

* * *

"Make the Unbreakable Vow," Bellatrix whispered. The diminutive dark beauty commanded the room despite her small voice.

Severus had no choice. "Yes, I will do it."

"Good. Cissy," Bella ordered her sister.

Narcissa stepped up and dutifully extended her hand. Severus grasped Narcissa's small hand in his large calloused one. Bellatrix waved her wand over their entwined fingers. A golden glow enclosed their hands.

"Do you, Severus Snape," Bellatrix asked solemnly, "agree to protect Draco, no matter the cost?"

"I do." Severus's gaze did not falter. He stared resolutely into Narcissa's clear blue eyes.

"And do you swear to complete Draco's task, should Draco fail?" Bellatrix glared at Severus menacingly.

Severus ignored Bellatrix and took in a deep breath. Exhaling, he sighed. "Yes, I do." In his mind, he thought, I sound like I'm at a wedding! Well, me and Draco and Bellatrix and Narcissa. Huh, we're only missing Lucius! Hehe, that's a funny thought.

"Severus!" Bellatrix hissed, pointing her wand at him.

Oh, dear, Severus thought. It must be over.

Narcissa was staring at him coolly. Politely, she disentangled her hand from his.

"Right. If that is all," Snape sneered, regaining control of the situation.

"Yes. I am satisfied." Bellatrix smiled. "You won't be the favourite for long!" she threatened, showing her razor-sharp fangs. She glanced once at Narcissa before retreating back down the corridor.

Narcissa waited for her older sister to leave. Once Bellatrix was outside, Narcissa stepped forward and leaned close to Severus's ear. "Thank you," she quietly murmured. "I know Bella can be difficult. I appreciate your acceptance. Please, watch over Draco. He is a fragile boy. After the Ministry mishap, the Dark Lord has sought revenge against Lucius. Draco is not supposed to succeed. Make sure he lives!" Narcissa grabbed Severus's arm and hung on tightly to the pale man's robes. Her voice had become agitated the more she spoke. Her face was serious and plaintive as she stared up into Severus's face, waiting for an answer.

Severus eyed her, too shocked to move. After a moment, he recovered his voice. "I understand. I will do all I can to ensure Draco is safe. That you can count on me for. I cannot say how the Dark Lord will receive Lucius after the - mishap, as you so aptly call it." Severus pursed his lips in thought. "I think it best if you lay low. Bella and I will make sure Draco is able to go to school this year. It is important that Draco be kept away from the Dark Lord's meetings, I think."

Narcissa was lost in thought, pondering Snape's words. Finally, she nodded in agreement and let go of Severus's robes.

I'm sure that will leave a wrinkle, Snape thought wryly.

"I am satisfied that Draco has all the protection he needs. You and my sister will make sure he comes to no harm." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a statement. It was Narcissa's utter faith in her two friends.

Bah! Severus barely held in his snort. He wasn't a friend to the Malfoys, nor was he a friend to the Blacks, for that matter.

However, it was apparent that Narcissa was the family one. Bellatrix was deranged. She would make sure the Dark Lord was safe, first and foremost. Then, she'd worry about her family. On second thought, maybe not. Even Rodolphus's safety didn't concern Bellatrix much. Which, for a pureblood, was surprising. Weren't they all about procreation anyway?

Severus shook his head. Evil thoughts, disgusting thoughts, best left for another time. Ushering Narcissa out, Severus returned to his private study. Glad for his privacy, Severus was at a slight loss. What to do now? First, he had to contact Albus. Once that was done, he sat and poured himself a drink. Whiskey would help bring back the colour to his cheeks, he decided.

* * *

Severus shook his head at the memory.

"In our dreams," he heard Albus's voice in his head, "we enter a world that is entirely our own. But remember this: It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Albus's blue piercing eyes had stared right into Severus's black gaze. Unwavering, Severus felt as if Albus was invading his mind.

And he had been right, Severus thought, scoffing lightly as he tossed back another glass of brandy. (He had finished the whiskey, both scotch and fire, and was now left with four bottles, two of which were brandy.) Remembering Albus's damn twinkling eyes, Severus growled angrily. Damn old busybody, never minding his own beeswax!

Finishing half the bottle of brandy, Severus felt fire in his veins. Ah! It was good to drink again. Man, his life was depressing. Severus looked around his bachelor's pad. Yep. He definitely was a loner, no doubt about it.

But you're a spy, his mind whispered.

"And I'm talking to myself," he pointed out. Quite logically, he thought, nodding in approval of logic.

"Great, I'm nodding at myself like an idiot."

Yup, yes you are, Sevvy, my dear.

"Shut up!"

Make me.

"No, you shut up! I said it first!"

Then so did I. You and I are one and the same. Idiot.

"I'm not an idiot. You are!"

You just called me an idiot, idiot arse.

"UGH! This is why I have no friends!" Severus cried pathetically.

Except, this is all in your head.

"Oh, dear. That does change things."

That was the last thought Severus remembered before he passed out.

* * *

"Um, Professor?" Draco asked, nervously approaching Snape's body. "Professor?" Draco shook Snape lightly.

"Wha-? Who stole my Trix? Silly Rabbit! Trix are for kids!" Snape snapped, blinking his eyes groggily.

"Er, okay, Professor," Draco said, warily eyeing Snape in case the older man decided to use his wand. "I think you've had one too many dips in the cauldron." Draco's insinuation washed right over Severus.

"Oh, did you like the magical pool, too?" Severus smiled. A creepy sight for poor Draco's wee tender heart.

Draco fainted.

"Oh, bother," Snape muttered, pulling himself together. He hunted about for a blue-green potion. "Ah! I love you!" He loudly smooched the bottle before uncorking the stopper.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bake-y!"

"Mmmh, I love bacon," Draco mumbled. "Bacon pancakes!"

"Get up!" Snape snarled, secretly delighted at the Adventure Time reference.

"Sir?" Draco asked, wondering why Snape had become so tall. "Why does your head look like a passion fruit? It's all - round. And stuff."

"All right, up you get." Snape leaned over and pulled Draco up by his bootstraps. "Now, sonny, what seems to be the problem?"

"Why do you have to have an accent? Like you're in New York or something. This isn't the international forum, y'know."

"Just because I've traveled the world and you've only been to the One World Trade Centre does not make you qualified to know about international politics," Snape hissed.

Draco, to Snape's delight, cowered. "Sir," Draco whimpered.

"Now, tell me what your task is."

"Why should I do that?" Draco wondered.

"Because, stupid boy, I can help you." Snape rolled his eyes for good measure.

"I won't! I know what you're going to do. You'll steal all the credit and the Dark Lord shall never redeem my father! Never!" Draco broke down. It was obvious the boy was about to cry.

Snape held in a sigh and settled for the best quote he could remember. "'Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water.'"

Draco burst into tears for a temporary crying spell.

"There, there," Severus sighed, sounding vaguely sympathetic.

"Sorry," Draco apologized when he recovered himself. "Alright, to business."

"To business," Snape toasted, draining his bottle of firewhiskey. "Oops! Sorry about that," he laughed weakly. It was an odd laugh because Severus Snape does not laugh.

Draco fumbled with his words. "Sir, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, precious!" Snape hissed. "Let me help you!"

"That's my line!" Draco protested.

"Shut up! Wasn't talking to you," Snape mumbled sharply.

Draco backed up. "Okay. I'll come back later." Draco wisely bolted out through the glass window before Snape could say anything else.

"Huh," Snape ruminated, "I wonder what's his problem!"

Dumbledore entered at that moment, destroying Snape's peace of mind.

"What are you doing here?" Snape yelled, picking up a paperweight.

"Calm down, Severus." Dumbledore twinkled, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"I AM calm!" Snape screamed. "What have you done with my pills? I need them. I swear you took them, pill thief!"

"What? These?" Albus produced a bottle of Advil. "I told you I had a backache and your potion did nothing. So I took this bottle. It's worked wonders! I feel like I'm ninety-five again!"

"Give me that!" Snape snarled, taking back the bottle. "Wait - hey! It's empty!" Snape pouted, shaking the empty bottle several times for effect.

"Yes, that's why I've come," Albus patiently explained. "I was wondering if you had - well, any more, sir?" Albus did his best impression of a puppy dog. His big blue eyes were sad and watery.

"You're pathetic. No, I'm not a dealer, Albus. I have no more until I go shopping again at the drug store."

"There's a drug store?" Albus's demeanor brightened immediately.

"Ugh! Why do I even open my large mouth?"

Albus giggled.

"EWWWW! GET OUT OF MY DUNGEON, YOU FILTHY MUCK-MINDED WIZARD!" Snape bellowed, thoroughly disgusted by his present company.

"All right, all right. Don't get your knickers in a bind. I'll ask Minerva," Albus said, as if solving a problem. "See you around, Severus. Oh, and don't forget this little chat. And the one from before. The one about Draco." Albus winked and left.

"Grrr," Snape growled, balling his hands into fists. "I completely forgot."

Severus stomped around the Hogwarts castle corridors to make himself feel better. Once he had taken fifty points from various students, he felt much less like a monster.

"Hmm, it might be fun to see what Minerva's doing," Severus said to himself.

Maybe, if it weren't for the fact you know she's talking with Albus.

"Blast the man. I'm still going to check."

Suit yourself, you pathetic loser!

"Shut up. You're the loser."

No, you are, his mind spoke in mind-speech.

"Bah, humbug!" Snape snarled.

"Eeep! Run!" a little ickle firstie Ravenclaw screamed, scattering parchment everywhere.

Snape felt great satisfaction in blasting every last scrap to bits and pieces.

*In Minerva's chambers*

"Minerva, see reason. I NEED the Advil," Albus pleaded.

"But I have such a headache," Minerva sighed. "Albus, I am not your dealer."

"You hold the key to my prison!" Albus argued.

"I do not understand you, Albus. Advil is such a common product. Ask any Muggle." Minerva turned around and studied her reflection in the large oval mirror.

"But, Minerva, I can't go romping around England in search of this magical drug store," Albus whined.

"It's not a magical drug store," Minerva chastised. "Muggle drug stores are common, Albus."

"Really?" Albus asked.

Minerva started instructing Albus in the ways of Muggle drug stores when Severus popped into the room.

"Hello, what's this?" Snape asked, being a complete social idiot.

"I was just telling Albus about the nearest drug store."

"Oh. Those pills again."

"Yes," Minerva said, clearly siding with Severus on the issue.

"It's not fair!" Albus wailed, Apparating away to be alone.

"He'll recover," Minerva said, shrugging her thin shoulders.

"It's not my problem, anyway," Snape smirked, producing his own bottle.

"I see," Minerva replied. "You're just teasing Albus because he's making you do something you don't want to do."

"As usual, Minerva, you've put two and two together and gotten five." Snape sounded bitter.

"Well, it's the truth," Minerva smiled. "What did you come here for?"

"I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl," Snape sneered. "Although, I meant to say that when Albus was here. DRAT THE MAN, AGAIN! Always foiling my best-laid plans!" Snape shook his fist in mock irony.

"I'm sorry your social skills are so lacking, Severus. Really, you need to get out more. All these badly-timed quotes are really showing your lack of conversational abilities." Minerva clucked, shaking her head.

Snape sighed. "Once again, you hit the nail on the head, Minerva. Congratulations," Snape said bitterly. "What prize would the holiest of social goddesses like to receive for this latest correct deduction?"

"Just knowing you know I'm awesome is enough," Minerva said smugly.

"Figures. You enjoy making me suffer. I shall leave you now."

No, you won't.

"Yes, I will."

"I know, Severus," Minerva said patiently.

"Wasn't talking to you!" Severus sniped.

"Gosh, Severus, why so serious?" Minerva's reflection's lips twitched into a lopsided smile.

"Ahhh!" Snape screamed. He ran from the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Minerva's mirror reflection asked, hands on hip in a sassy manner.

"'Aven't the faintest," Minerva murmured under her breath.

* * *

Severus's luck ran out as he rounded the corner.

"Sectumsempra!"

Severus trotted double time and found, surprise, surprise, Potter and Malfoy.

"Potter!" Severus hissed, entering the room.

Draco lay on the ground, blood pouring out of multiple wounds. The red liquid mixed with the water on the marble floor.

"What have you done?" Snape wondered why he whispered.

"I - I don't know," Potter whispered back, sounding just as unsure.

Snape knelt down at Draco's side and held the pale, blonde boy as a father would hold a babe.

"Vulnera Sanentur." The blood-flow slowed gradually. Eventually, the cuts clotted entirely.

"Vulnera Sanentur!" Snape spoke-sang with more fervour. The cuts began to heal slowly.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Snape sang, holding the last syllable for several moments.

Harry took his chance and slowly crept away.

"Episkey! Tergeo!" Snape cast various healing charms over Draco's prone body.

Draco's face remained motionless.

"NO!" Snape screamed. "Anapneo! Ferula. Reparifors!"

Still, Draco's body remained still.

"POTTER!" Snape cried. Tears flowed freely down his face as he mourned over Draco's body. "Potter will pay!" he hissed, full of anger and sadness.

* * *

At the funeral, Snape's eyes were glittering.

"Will you do it?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Yes. For Draco," Snape resolved. Now, he finally knew what Draco's task was. To kill Dumbledore for the Dark Lord. Because the All-Powerful Dark Lord was still scared of Albus. Snape snorted, causing Bellatrix to stare at him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm still a bit phlegmy," Snape covered, blowing his nose in a handkerchief.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for poor Cissy. She doesn't hold up well under stress." Bella nodded and Snape looked. Narcissa, the usually pretty, outgoing blonde, was ashen-faced. She was clearly devastated.

Snape kicked himself mentally. This is all my fault! he whined.

"No. It's not," he said aloud.

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"Never mind," Snape retorted, briskly walking away. "I shall do it. I will be back."

"Do you ever stop with the movie lines?" Bella wondered, sneering. "They're so - Muggle." She spat the word like an insult.

"They're awfully useful and fun," Snape snapped. "For instance, hasta la vista, baby!" Apparating away, Snape celebrated his victory. He had the last word over Bella!

When he arrived at his final destination, Snape looked into Dumbledore's smiling eyes.

"Forgive me," he pleaded with his true Master.

"There is nothing to forgive," Dumbledore answered. "Make it painless."

"Always," Snape responded, conjuring his Doe patronus. "For Lily."

"For the Order."

"For the New World of Light." Snape smiled one last time at Dumbledore. The old man smiled back, opening his arms to welcome Death.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape whispered, conjuring up all the strength to use the spell.

A warmth washed over Dumbledore's body as he was flung backwards off the Astronomy Tower. It was a welcoming warmth, despite the chill night air and the long, dark fall.

Snape cried for the last time as he felt his soul crack and splinter. He was irreparable sinful.

Dumbledore's figure came into Snape's mind's eye.

"I pardon you of all sins," the white robed man said, raising his right hand high above Snape's greasy hair. "You are a troubled man, Severus, one who has walked a narrow, crooked path. Find peace. In peace you shall be content to pass beyond."

Snape imagined his fondest memory. A memory that he often had in his dreams.

Looking around, Snape saw Lily laying on the ground underneath a huge oak tree. She was smiling at him and laughing.

"Sev! Come over here!" she commanded.

Severus obeyed her call and walked forward into the light.


	11. But I Do

Thestral POV with a bit of Luna thrown in there xD No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Herbology, #6: Write a story with the point of view of the thestrals.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (object) Apple

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Gringotts Prompt Bank: Thestrals, Pomona Sprout, "I just wanna tear some guy's clothes off and proper hump his brains out." - _Saz, Some Girls_ , "Live life to the fullest, and focus on the positive." - _Matt Cameron_ , "Keep your face to the sunshine and you cannot see a shadow." - _Helen Keller_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Incorporate a rare magical creature in your story.

Title: But I Do

Rating: K+/T (for language)

Genre: Humour

Word count: 985

* * *

Each year, we draw the carriages to the school. Each year, hundreds of students fail to recognize us. But, amongst the sea of young faces, there are always a few that stand out.

At the beginning of each year, we watch a flurry of activity. The Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, is at her busiest during the month of September. That's when most plants change over from harvest mode to hibernation in preparation for winter.

I love to watch her scurrying about like the badger she symbolizes. Her rotund form is bent over, close to the ground. It's quite amusing, although not many in my clan understand the enjoyment I get from watching her bustling activity.

Unlike my clan, Professor Sprout is a truly good person with no sign of evil within her. She is a person who is worth admiring because of her uplifting nature. I frequently have heard her lecturing her Badger-clan about life lessons and how to deal with unfortunate situations.

"Live life to the fullest, and focus on the positive," I once heard her tell a depressed Hannah Abbott the year the girl had her O.W.L.s. Awful tests, those O.W.L.s. They give all the students the worst amount of headaches I've heard of.

Anyway, Professor Sprout should seriously be everyone's idol. At the same time she tells people like Cho Chang, "Keep your face to the sunshine and you cannot see a shadow," she jokes with Minerva, "I just wanna tear some guy's clothes off and proper hump his brains out!"

She's a hoot, that Pomona Sprout. Always quick to coddle and quick to calm. She brings a motherly, soothing presence to any situation and, surprisingly, she usually has a sensible solution to most everything.

Except this one time, I do recall Pomona Sprout was stumped. She was teaching Harry Potter's second year when mandrakes were brought in to the school on Dumbledore's orders. Somehow, the great man knew they would be needed. Anyhow, the Gryffindor boy Longbottom fainted and Sprout had no idea how it happened. He had his muffler on and everything.

The only thing Sprout said was, "Oh, well, leave him. He'll be fine." A quite unmotherly reaction! I definitely did not expect her humourous side to come out in class like that. Good thing it was just the second year tykes, otherwise she'd have some problems. People would be dropping off left and right in her sixth and seventh year classes if she acted that way about the Venomous Tentacula species!

Ah, these are good memories. I loved seeing that blonde Ravenclaw girl, the bright cheery one with the positive attitude. Luna Lovegood is her name, yes. She modeled Pomona Sprout and had I not seen them both throughout the year, one would think they were the same person. Luna was the happiest girl I had seen in awhile.

Of course, I am a sign of death. A sign of destruction and bad omen. People avoid my clan like the plague. Only the outcasts, the misfits, the downtrodden and depressed associate with my family. They feed us and befriend us. But no one stays for long.

Luna was and will always be different. She is unique and for that I am thankful. She has a very good head on her shoulders, but if everyone had her mind, I would fear for the world. Her ideas are game-changing. I told her so myself one day. She giggled and brushed me off.

"Oh, Sage," she said, sighing. "I'm no hero. I can't even Transfigure a marshmallow into a s'mores bar!"

"That's alright. You have the important things already," I told her. "Love, compassion, intelligence."

"You can tell all that?" she asked, scratching my neck right where it tickled.

I nuzzled her hand in thanks. "Yes, you're unique and wonderful. The world is lucky to have you."

"I wish he would see it that way," she murmured, handing me an apple and some fresh rabbit meat as a treat. (I secretly love apples, although Rena told me I look like a bastard when I eat apples. I told her to go suck a lemon and see if I care.)

There was no doubt who the 'he' Luna mentioned was. Luna liked the Potter boy, but the kid who was to save the world was so caught up in his own affairs he couldn't see past his hand.

"Forget him for now," I advised. "He's a good friend, no doubt, but he has so many troubles. Worry about yourself, dear. You'll be happier if you do."

She didn't take my advice, but she did stop worrying about Harry. Turns out, he ended up taking her to a dance. Luna looked so pretty in that purple taffeta dress. She modeled for me and my clan.

Tram didn't understand the point of dresses. "It doesn't cover you," she snorted, trotting away.

"Ignore her," I told Luna. "She just doesn't understand."

"I know, but it would be nice if she said something positive."

"She's sitting on a corn cob," I whined.

"Stop it, Sage, you're gonna become a mean old man if you keep saying that!" Luna laughed.

"If it keeps you smiling," I replied. "And if you keep bringing me apples." I munched on the savory treat. "I love apples."

"Sage, why are you like a human?" she hugged my mane. "I also brought you something delicious."

"I didn't think you could understand us." I smile, drooling at the vision of Luna in her purple dress holding out a rabbit carcass.

"But I do." Luna grins and tosses me the raw meat.

And that is Luna, in a nutshell. She understands those who don't have a voice of their own.


	12. No Surprise

WARNING: Horror genre for the suspense/threat of the Lethifold, a scary creature. Starring Flavius Belby, first known survivour of a Lethifold attack. Many AU elements included as usual :3 No pairing.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Potions, #6: Write about someone being strong. Extra prompts: (object) Gavel, (feeling) Terrified

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (object) Quill

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: "Justice has been served." (dialogue)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Gringotts Prompt Bank: Lethifold, "Once you replace negative thoughts with positive ones, you'll start having positive results." - _Willie Nelson_ , Glisseo (spell), Horror (Genre), Ossett (Towns/Cities in England)

Title: No Surprise

Rating: T (for horror and implied things)

Genre: Horror

Word count: 1335

* * *

Flavius Belby was your average wizard. He graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with average grades and lots of friends he would call acquaintances, as he hardly kept in touch with anyone.

In his late twenties, Flavius had the high honour of being elected President of the local Gobstones Club he frequented. He was a magnanimous person who was easy to approach and was an excellent sportsman. Flavius was also a highly skilled Gobstones player. That's partly why he was elected President.

During his five year term, Flavius raised thousands of galleons because of his family's position (the Belby's were one of several pureblood wizarding families) and because of his likable personality. He was a best friend to everyone, a shoulder to lean on, a fatherly type for the youngsters. Flavius was, all around, a good person.

It was no surprise when Flavius declared his intention of traveling the world once he retired from his presidency.

It was no surprise when no one heard from Flavius for years.

However, almost fifty years later, the world was astonished when an elderly Flavius Belby make a groundbreaking discovery.

Flavius Belby was on vacation in the southern hemisphere on an island that is now called Papua New Guinea. At the time, Flavius enjoyed living with the local island tribes because their customs and foods were all so different and unique. Flavius's amicable nature came in handy as each native tribe accepted him into their ranks because of his generous spirit and clean soul.

One day, as Flavius told the story, he met a British family in town. Happy to meet his own people again after so many years of travel, Flavius was invited to the British side of town. The family he met ended up leaving on holiday themselves. But they encouraged Flavius to stay on and use their house as his home until they returned.

Heartened to see the comforts of home, Flavius agreed and bid goodbye to the British family. Surprised that a Muggle family would allow him to live in their house for a week, Flavius settled in and made himself comfortable.

Lying awake in bed reading, Flavius was munching on a delicious platter of cheese and crackers when he heard a rustle like soft silk. Pausing, he shook his head, deciding he was hearing things in such an old house. Taking a drink of wine, Flavius continued his reading until he saw a shadow move under the door.

On the alert now, Flavius grabbed his wand and started thinking of every fighting spell he knew. He first tried a blast jinx and several hexes. The shadow avoided his curses and the jinx didn't work. Next, Flavius tried the usual burning and stunning spells. Even the Impedimenta jinx didn't work. The black shadowy thing kept its course until it approached the bed. Like a snake, it slithered up onto the covers. Flavius threw more spells at the thing, even crazy spells he knew wouldn't work like Lumos Solem, Glisseo and Wingardium Leviosa.

Flavius caught a head-on glimpse of the creature and shivered in fear. His spine tingled from top to bottom as he felt his muscles tense up and freeze. Frozen in place, Flavius eyed the golden eyes carefully. The creature - whatever it was - slithered atop him and proceeded to smother him. Flavius was terrified. The creature was suffocating him. Clawing at the monstrous thing, he found, to his horror, the creature was not easily seized. Its body was made of almost transparent stuff that was hard to grasp. Fighting to breathe, Flavius felt himself receding from consciousness.

"No!" he mentally screamed, unsure if he was able to speak out loud or not. "I will not die like this!"

A face, reminiscent of his old friend James Thornton, appeared in his mind's eye.

"Flavius," the figure said using James's voice, "Once you replace negative thoughts with positive ones, you'll start having positive results."

"Of course!" Flavius mind-talked. "My happiest moment was when I was named President of the local Gobstones club!"

Flavius smiled as his mind slowly drifted into unconsciousness. The dark, cloth-like creature relished in its victory. The man was succumbing to the darkness. Pretty soon, he would be dead and then the creature could feast. Just a few more minutes, it calculated. Pushing down harder, the creature slid up Flavius's body a few more centimeters to have a better grip around the man's body.

The image was clear as day to Flavius. James Thornton was announcing the new Gobstones President.

"Today, we are here to commemorate an important ceremony. Today, we have voted on our new President. Ladies and gentlemen, I now present President Flavius Belby as the sixty-third president of the Ossett Gobstones Club!"

Flavius stood up, gobsmacked that he had been chosen. Cheers rang throughout the small streets as he walked to accept his presidency.

Suddenly, a blinding white light penetrated the dark room. Flavius heard an unearthly yowl as the creature fought against him. Opening his eyes, unaware he had closed them in the first place, Flavius tried to sit up and found it was easier to breath. Looking around, pointing his wand everywhere, Flavius saw his Patronus, a bighorn sheep, charging at the cloak-like creature.

The dark creature, whom Flavius decided to call a Levifold for its cloak-like appearance and levitation ability, was shrieking as if in pain from contact with the Patronus.

Flavius successfully drove off the dark creature and was able to leave the island of Papua New Guinea with no other mishaps. However, his deed became legendary when the Meritt family, whose house he stayed in, spread the tale. Like wildfire, the story spread through Great Britain and the colonies. Flavius Belby became a household name overnight.

When interviewed later, Flavius said that after accepting his fate, he was inspired to find his courage by his friend who had passed the year before.

"So he's like your guardian angel?" the reported asked.

"Yes," Flavius responded, after some thought. "Yes, you could say that. James Thornton was my mentor, my idol and now, I suppose he's my guardian angel. He was the best friend and long-time supporter I could have ever had."

"It seems justice has been served," the reporter remarked kindly. Flavius nodded his head as the reporter continued speaking. "And is the - what do you call it, the creature?"

"The Levifold?"

"Yes, the Lethifold - is it destroyed?" the reporter asked.

"Well, yes, and no," Flavius responded, confusing everyone. "Here, let me explain." Picking up a quill, Flavius held it up. "This is, undeniably, a quill pen." Everyone laughed, thinking he was crazy. Cutting it in half, Flavius held up both halves of the quill. "And now, I have destroyed the quill. Does everyone agree?"

A communal cry of "yea"s answered Flavius's question.

"Very good. But you would also agree that both halves still can be used as quills?"

The reporter was the first to understand the point. "So it's like Transfiguration?" And, of course, like most people, the reporter added two and two together and got seven.

"No, no, no," Flavius shook his head. "It's like this. I fought back the Levifold, but I did not kill it. I merely tired it out so it stopped attacking me. It's sort of like a Dementor. I fought back with my Patronus and was able to shield myself. However, if there is a way to completely kill a Levifold - now that is the million galleon question!"

Later, when reading his interview, Flavius Belby was very disappointed to see that 'Levifold' was spelled as 'Lethifold'. However, upon inquiry, he found it impossible to attempt to change the spelling. It was as though the British public had slammed the gavel down and declared 'Lethifold' as the name that would be used to refer to the most deadly creature discovered to man.


	13. First Task

This is based off the scene in GoF where Harry tells Cedric about the dragons. No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Astronomy, #7: write about somebody doing a good deed or an act of kindness.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (object) Rucksack/Bag

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Incorporate someone hiding in your story, for whatever reason.

Title: First Task

Rating: K+ (for language)

Genre: General

Word count: 794

* * *

Harry hid himself in the corridor as he glanced around the first floor hallway. There were large groups of students passing him by. He was now thankful for his skinny form and dark hair - it gave him more cover as he crouched behind the rather small statue of a griffin near the main staircase. Fingering his wand, Harry waited for his chance.

Rubbing his rucksack nervously, Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Cedric's tall figure come into view. Muttering, Harry changed his vantage point so he could better see Cedric. Glancing around, Harry was glad to see that no one saw him half-dangling over the griffin statue. That would make this whole endeavour neater.

As Cedric slowly climbed the staircase, Harry cursed under his breath.

"Goddammit! Move your bloomin' arse!" Harry mumbled, trying to take aim at Cedric's pants. His goal was to use the spell Diffindo to cut through Cedric's pants, causing Cedric extreme embarrassment and giving Harry a moment to speak with Cedric alone.

As soon as Cedric's leg came into view, Harry shut one eye, took careful aim, and fired.

"Diffindo!" the Boy Who Lived whispered softly.

The spell hit its mark. Sort of.

A loud crash like glass shattering sounded around the room. Books, parchment and quills flew everywhere. Harry smiled gleefully as he did a little dance. It worked! His plan really worked!

Harry beamed at himself. Hermione would be proud of him. For once, a genuine Potter Plan went off without a hitch!

And then he froze. Cedric's rucksack had split in two, hence the books, parchment, quills and ink bottles lying on the floor.

Damn! Harry cursed, frowning. His plan hadn't worked. Or had it? He did a double take as he listened to Cedric and his little friends.

"No, it's alright, guys," Cedric insisted, shoving his friends up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" a Hufflepuff girl asked, looking at Cedric suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's just my bag."

"Your new rucksack?" a male Ravenclaw inquired, eyeing the bag as if it was cursed.

"I probably put too much stuff in there," Cedric said hastily without thinking of his words.

His friends laughed, but shrugged. "Alright, mate, we'll go to Herbology and tell Sprout. She'll understand."

"Thanks, guys," Cedric smiled his Signature Trademark Diggory smile as his friends departed.

"Great!" Harry mumbled, "Now's my chance!"

As Cedric bent down to pick up his books, Harry appeared on the staircase.

"Hey, Cedric," Harry said as casually as possible.

"Oy!" Cedric looked up startled. "Oh, hi, Harry," the older boy responded. "Sorry, I think there's something wrong with my rucksack."

Harry helped Cedric gather his things.

"I don't understand," Cedric started to say, eyeing his bag oddly.

"Cedric," Harry said, his voice urgent. "Cedric, this is important. The first task is dragons."

"Dragons?" Cedric asked, disbelieving. "Are you sure?" All thought of his new rucksack was forgotten.

Harry nodded. "Positive. Seen 'em myself, though don't tell anyone that. Fleur and Krum know as well - Maxime and Karkaroff have seen them. They're four of them, one for each of us."

"Bless my soul," Cedric whispered. "Erm, well, thanks, Harry." Cedric looked puzzled as he asked, "But why are you telling me?"

Harry shrugged, stumped, as he really thought about why he was talking to one of his enemies.

"I guess," Harry finally replied, "it's because I think it's fair that you know. And, as we both are trying for Hogwarts, we might as well do our best to win."

Cedric nodded, accepting Harry's uncomfortable position more than his words. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Anytime," Harry said, feeling awkward.

"Listen," Cedric said, straightening as he repaired his bag and replaced his belongings. "I'll tell them not to wear the badges. I've already asked them not to say things to you. I don't support it."

"I know," Harry said, feeling a bit relieved and scornful at the same time. "I remember how fair you are."

"Great. Thanks," Cedric extended his hand. "Good luck, Harry!"

For the first time, Harry smiled. "Good luck, Cedric!" he replied happily.

Maybe Cedric knew the rucksack incident was all his fault. But, in the end, it didn't matter. Harry had played fair and Cedric had been friendly - well, friendlier than expected.

"That's 'cause he's a stupid Puffhead!" Ron said later, when Harry told his friends the full story.

"Oh, Ron! Honestly!" Hermione sighed. "Harry, I think it's wonderful you're making friends with Cedric and Krum."

"Did you get Krum's autograph?" Ron asked, brightening.

Harry shoved the t-shirt into Ron's lap.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys! Honestly!"


	14. Hook, Line and Sinker

AU Starring Hannah, OCD!Germophobe!Ernie and Justin. No pairings unless you wish it. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Ancient Runes, #7 EC: Write about good health.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (object) Dormitory

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Write about Ernie Macmillan.

Title: Hook, Line and Sinker

Rating: K

Genre: Humour

Word count: 750

* * *

Ernie eyed the dormitory warily. Lately, the Hufflepuff dorm was turning into a pigsty. There were wrappings on the floor, crumbs scattered everywhere, and - was that mold growing on the sofa?

"Ernie!" Hannah called, waving to him happily. "Oh, Ernie, are you ready for Herbology?" She rushed over and grabbed his hand, her face flushed and eyes bright, as she continued chattering cheerily about school, Professor Sprout and plants.

"Hannah," Ernie pleaded when he had a chance to speak, "I'm sorry, but the dormitory needs to be cleaned first."

"Oh, Ernie! The house-elves will do that. Come on! Everyone's waiting for you!" Hannah tugged on Ernie's arm.

"No, I need to fix this. It's starting to bug me," Ernie insisted, removing his hand from Hannah's grasp. Frowning slightly, Ernie walked away as he pondered what to do.

Hannah sighed, frustrated. "Ernie! Stop bothering about germs and -"

"GERMS!" Ernie freaked out. "Ohmygod. OH. MY. GOSH! I am infested with germs!"

Hannah could have killed herself for her own stupidity. "Ernie, get over it. The world is living off of germs. Yes, I know. Gross. But necessary. Germs are a necessary evil of life. Now, come on! We're going to be late!"

If there was anything Ernie hated more than germs, it was being late.

"Oh d-d-d-dear!" Ernie wailed. "The dorms aren't clean and we're going to be late!"

"I'm going to be late because of you!" Hannah teased evilly, smirking as the boy almost cried.

"Hannah! What do I do?" Ernie suddenly asked, spinning around to face his best friend.

Hannah thought for a moment, letting Ernie simmer as she came up with the most brilliant plan. Smiling slowly, she whispered, "Do nothing. Go to Herbology and worry about the dorms when we get back. Besides, we have four hours between Herbology and Potions."

"Potions! Oh no!" Ernie sighed. "I hate double Potions with Snape!"

"So do we all," Hannah agreed. Nodding her head, she perked up again. "Now, come on! We're late and Sprout will look for us if we don't show."

"Oh, alright," Ernie agreed, half-heartedly. Sighing, he took one last look around the Common Room.

"It's not going anywhere," Hannah argued reasonably.

Ernie sighed and admitted she was right. "Let's go," he said, as they walked out of the Hufflepuff dormitory.

Later, in Herbology, Justin asked Hannah, "How'd it go?"

"Excellently," Hannah replied. "Everything's going according to plan."

"Right. Good. A little bit of mess never hurt no one," Justin said.

Hannah scoffed. "A little? More like a bucketload! That Common Room is disgusting. And don't even make me mention the loo!"

"Well, dirt is good for you. Why else are we digging in Herbology?"

Sniffing, Hannah said the first thing that came to mind: "Well, I like to be clean. Hygiene is very important to me."

"Uh huh," Justin replied, as if he didn't believe her. "And when was the last time you showered?"

Hannah refused to talk to him any longer after that insult. Her hygiene was perfectly fine - much better than any of the boys', except maybe Ernie. Ernie was a completely adorable germophobe who had a slight touch of OCD. He liked everything in its place and had a place for everything. Ernie also liked to sort things by colour and took two showers a day. He always smelled nice, like vanilla scented candles. His side of the dormitory was always neat, the bed was always made and his sheets were always clean. He wrote as neatly as he talked and he got perfect grades, (though never as good as Granger's.)

Satisfied with her summary of Hufflepuff House, Hannah leaned over and tickled Ernie's ear.

"H-hey!" Ernie gasped, trying hard not to laugh out loud. "Th-that tickles! Ha-Hannah! Stop!" Ernie doubled over, clutching his stomach as Hannah continued to torture him with the tickling charm.

"Hannah!"

Hannah stuck her tongue out. "Okay, fine. But you have to promise that later you won't clean up the dorm. Instead, you'll take me down to the lake for a nice walk."

Ernie groaned. Girls! They were all the same. "Fine," he spat, wiping his hand across his face. "Just stop with the charm!"

"Already did," Hannah grinned broadly.

Ernie smacked his face with his hand. He fell for it every time.

"Dude," Justin snickered. "Hook, line and sinker!"


	15. Special Delivery

Starring Irma Pince and Albus Dumbledore with mentions of Minerva. No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Alchemy, #7 EC: Write about any of the known alchemists.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Speed Drabble: "You are the man!", "I want to touch it", "Is this even real?"

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (object) Desk

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Incorporate the bible into your story.

Title: Special Delivery

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Word count: 761

* * *

Madam Pince carefully opened the package. This was a very special delivery from Germany that needed absolute delicate care and handling. It was supposed to be a book of great value to collectors and scholars alike.

Albus silently walked into the room and watched Irma unwrap the special package.

Irma's small ivory hands slowly undid the ribbons and string holding the brown paper package together. Tapping the pages with her wand, Irma proceeded to test the book, making sure there was no damage. She was also checking for curses and other spells, Albus noted. How interesting. Yes, Irma Pince was a great addition to the Hogwarts staff. Albus smiled, satisfied.

"You are doing a wonderful job," he said aloud.

Irma jumped, startled. Looking around, she brandished her lit wand tip.

Oh good, Albus thought to himself, she can do wandless magic. Even better!

"Who's there?" Irma called, waving her wand. " _Homenum Revelio_!"

"Oh, sorry!" Albus called. Flapping his hands as if to cool himself, Albus calmly rearranged his robes, making sure he was entirely visible. "I do apologize, my dear," Albus said, slowly approaching the librarian. "I've gotten so used to my new invisible powers I've completely forgotten when I use them and when I don't. I didn't mean to scare you. Please accept my apology. You will, won't you?" Albus twinkled his magical blue eyes.

Irma's heart immediately warmed. "Oh, of course, Headmaster. You are the man!" Irma joked weakly. Coughing, she continued, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for acting like such a child."

"No, no, all is forgiven," the magnanimous Albus declared, waving a hand absentmindedly. "Now, do tell me, is that a copy of the Bible?"

Irma's eyes slanted slightly as she watched Albus sidle closer to the revered text. "Yes, I suppose you would call it _just_ a Bible." She rolled her eyes. "For the uninitiated, this is a copy of the original Gutenberg text, if you must know." Irma adopted a tone much like someone talking about their special, lovable pet.

"Oh, that's my favourite edition!" Albus chirped, showing how little he actually knew about the Bible. "Can I - may I? Can I just -" Albus extended his hand, fingers hovering over the desk. "I want to touch it!"

Irma sighed and offered the leather-bound book to Albus. "Of course, Headmaster. I cannot refuse you."

"You are too kind, Irma dear," Albus smiled, causing Irma to blush profusely.

Irma left the Headmaster so he could read in peace. Besides, she had many other things to do. A library doesn't run itself! At any rate, she didn't like being alone with Albus for too long. The Headmaster had an unnerving habit of always speaking calmly, but his penchant for impulsive whims were sometimes too much for Irma's sensitive nature. Really, how Minerva could stand being alone with Albus for hours, Irma would never know!

After several hours, in which Irma had helped four students locate texts in the Restricted Section, sorted all the returned books and re-shelved any strays books laying around on the desks scattered about the Library, Irma returned to check on Albus.

"How do you like this copy?" Irma asked politely once she caught Albus's eye.

"Really, these Muggle stories are extraordinary! Is this even real? Wherever did these people come up with these ideas?" Albus laughed as he retold the story about Jonah and the whale. Replacing the text on the desk, Albus stood and said, "Hogwarts is lucky to have such a first-rate librarian like you, Madam Pince. I am so glad we have this new addition to our wonderful library." Gallantly bowing, Albus wisely retreated from the Library before he showed how little mastery of literature he really possessed.

Irma stared at the older man's back, wondering just what Albus, the greatest wizard since Merlin, was thinking. Clearing her head of men who thought they knew better, she decided to accept the compliment from Albus and move on with her life. Picking up the ancient text, Irma couldn't help but feel sorry for Minerva.

Poor Minerva! Irma thought, delicately placing the Bible inside a display case. My new resolution: have more tea times with our dear Deputy!

"Next Christmas," Irma decided, "I will buy Minerva a magical agenda so she can more easily organize her schedule!" Nodding her head at this wise decision, Irma thought a nice cup of tea would do to cure her nervousness after Albus's unexpected visit.


	16. Suddenly Inconvenienced

WARNING: Includes character death and torture. The prompt exhausted (emotion) is implied throughout the fic. Sorry! No pairing.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Defense Against the Dark Arts, #7: write about someone who is being protected in one way or another.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (emotion) Exhausted

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Write about a bully

Gringotts Prompt Bank: OC Name Prompts - Morticia Nox

Title: Suddenly Inconvenienced

Rating: T (for torture and character death)

Genre: Drama, Horror (for character death and torture)

Word count: 1742

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange was completely worn out. He was tired, ill-tempered and, to be frank, overworked. The Dark Lord was the most suspicious soul on the universe, Rabastan determined, once he checked his room to make sure there were no listening devices or magical objects with the Legilimens ability infiltrating his personal sanctum.

Rabastan, like his older brother Rodolphus, had a large house - practically a mansion - all to himself. It was so empty and comfortable - just to his liking. What Rabastan did not like was the feeling that, at all times, he was being watched, hounded, by his Lord and Master. Was he not a faithful servant? Was he not, like his brother and sister-in-law, a trusted follower? Did he not gain the faith of their Lord by becoming the Secret Keeper for the Death Eater hideouts?

But that was just it. Rabastan had power. Rabastan had prestige. Rabastan had it all - except the title of the Dark Lord. Being much younger, Rabastan posed a threat to his Lord. Although viewed as being more mortal, Rabastan was in a prime position to be chosen for the first-place title in the Death Eater's Review: Top 10 Death Eaters. Aside from Bellatrix, who was freaking crazy, and Rodolphus, who lived to kill, Rabastan was the most level-headed of all Lord Voldemort's followers. He kept his cool, even when being tortured. He didn't go crazy from his time in Azkaban. He didn't wreak havoc destructively with no regard for the consequences. Rabastan played with his food - but never let it escape.

The Dark Lord rewarded such diligence. The Dark Lord craved these successes.

But it all came at a terrible price.

"Who's there?" Rabastan called, suddenly sitting upright. Alert, his head cocked to one side, Rabastan slowly drew his wand. "Show yourself!"

He heard noises - a scuffling sound - from further down the corridor.

"Avada -!" Rabastan started to yell.

"Rabby! It's me!" Bellatrix yelled, wand raised. "Tell me, when did you let your defenses fall?"

Rabastan's eyes widened as Bellatrix entered his room. She was wearing a thin negligee material that showed off all her curves. Rabastan skeptically looked at her as he lit his wand tip.

"You know you always have permission to enter my home," Rabastan replied, lowering his wand from her face. "Answer me this, where is my brother?"

"Where he always is, in his favourite spot. He loves the large room with the fireplace and the view of the sea."

"Very good. I see you aren't a spy."

"Neither are you. Now, little mouse, where does that leave us?" Bellatrix laughed and flung herself haphazardly into the remaining chair. Grabbing a bottle of liquor, she drank greedily.

"Sure, help yourself," Rabastan said sarcastically.

"Thanks, brother," Bellatrix grinned.

"So, what brings you here to my humble abode?"

"It sure is humble. What are you doing here? Keeping a bachelor's flat? Gods, you need some redecorating," Bellatrix commented, eyeing the room with distaste. "You know, a little curtain hanging or a portrait never hurt anyone."

"Stop it with the act. You're no housewife."

"Point to you. And you're not a real bachelor."

Rabastan smiled grimly but said no more on the topic. "Why have you come to me?"

"The Dark Lord has been wanting to meet with you in secret."

"Then why send you?"

"Because we must not be traced."

Rabastan was confused by all this pronoun game talk.

"We? Who is 'we'?"

"The Dark Lord, your brother, me, the Malfoys..." Bellatrix let her voice trail off softly.

"The Malfoys?" Rabastan scoffed.

"Do not insult my sister!" Bellatrix snapped, leaning forward dangerously. She fingered her wand as if it was a sacred object of high religious import. "I will not have my family be kicked to the ground."

"Ah, your family. You're a Lestrange now."

"But I am also a Black." Bellatrix drew herself up to her entire height of five feet three inches.

Rabastan stood as well, casting an impressive six foot four figure against the flames. "I am aware that the House of Black has fallen into - disrepair." His pause was for emphasis, causing Bellatrix to growl.

"Be that as it may," she said through gritted teeth, "I am still a force to be reckoned with!"

"That you are, Mrs. Lestrange," Rabastan teased.

Bellatrix sighed and sat down again. "I grow weary. The Dark Lord has been in my mind."

"As he is in all of our minds."

"Yes." Bellatrix hissed as if in displeasure. "I don't know what to do next."

Rabastan wisely stayed silent. Despite his brother's married status, Rabastan was actually more adept at handling women than Rodolphus.

"You are the Secret Keeper for the Dark Lord. You alone protect the Dark Lord's most precious hideouts and secrets. The Dark Lord shall call a meeting in five days' time. You will be there, but you will not reveal yourself. It is important that we assess who the traitors are. As you know most of the Dark Lord's thoughts, you shall assess who you believe is the traitor in our midst. We may have several. The Dark Lord has reason to believe that the opposition has placed no less than three moles in our Death Eater ranks. They are believed to be low-level servants, although Severus Snape was on the list. However, as he is now Headmaster of Hogwarts, Our Lord does not believe he is a traitor." Bellatrix spat into the fire angrily, causing the flames to sizzle. "Bullshit! I believe dear Sevvy may not see our cause is - worthy - now that he has control of Hogwarts. However, so far, the Carrow siblings have reported that Snape is acting as usual. So I may be wrong in suspecting him."

Rabastan folded his hands in understanding. "And you want me to make sure he isn't a traitor?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord has ordered it."

"So shall it be."

Rabastan nodded his head sagely, mulling over Bellatrix's words.

Bellatrix wisely took her leave, knowing this conversation was over. She had done her job. Now it was up to her brother-in-law. He had not failed before. She hoped he would not fail now. Everything hinged on weeding out the spies.

Rabastan was deep in thought when he arrived at the Dark Lord's second hideout, Malfoy Manor.

"Ah, Rabastan, just the man we were looking for."

"My Lord," Rabastan bowed.

"Are we ready?"

The other Death Eaters assembled nodded.

"Very well," the Dark Lord hissed. "Bring them in!"

Four Death Eaters were brought into the room. Severus Snape was among them. One by one, the Dark Lord tortured, Imperiused, and questioned each of his followers, including some of his most loyal. It was all a show to see who would crack first. Rabastan had dibs on Morticia Nox. She seemed to be the weakest link.

Eventually, the Dark Lord tired of his circus show and used Legilimency to enter each mind.

"Morticia, dear, what are you hiding?" Lord Voldemort asked. "Ah, you have a dark secret. You are in love - with a Muggle!"

Gasps all around. Rabastan hung his head. Was that all?

"And what's more, you never actually killed him!"

Oh, now that was bad. To disobey an order from the Dark Lord was a sure death penalty.

"My Lord -!" Morticia cried, too late.

"Avada Kedavra!"

She lay lifeless as Lord Voldemort, jumping in glee, next tortured Snape.

Ah, Rabastan relished the feeling of seeing Snape yelp. That sallow-faced, greasy-skinned skunk thought he could one-up the Lestrange brothers. Hmmph, Rabsatan thought scornfully, as the Dark Lord's Cruciatus curse turned on him. We'll see about that.

Rabastan didn't cry out or howl. He also didn't scream. But the Dark Lord wasn't satisfied until Rabastan sniffled.

"You're cracking, Rabby," Voldemort teased, halting his curse suddenly. "But very good. You lasted three whole minutes." Turning back to his followers, Voldemort shouted, "Let's see if any of you rabble-rousers can do the same!"

Everyone groaned as Lord Voldemort sent out round after round of the Cruciatus.

After half an hour, there wasn't a man standing who hadn't bled or vomited half his intestines into infinity.

"Very well, I am tired," Lord Voldemort announced. "I will regroup and plot the next attack. We shall reconvene in a fortnight. The place to be determined. Rabastan," the Dark Lord signalled. "Let's go."

Without warning, Rabastan's hand was grabbed by the Dark Lord's and the two men Apparated away to a graveyard.

"Now, which of those four, besides Morticia, was a traitor?" The Dark Lord asked Rabastan.

"I believed it was Morticia. She displayed all the signs of anxiety."

"Yes, but her crime was not betrayal to another side." The Dark Lord hissed his displeasure as Nagini twined around his legs. "Yes, Nagini, the betrayal was to us, directly! I have punished her well. But there is another mole."

"I believe it might be Snape," Rabastan ventured.

"Pah! I used to think so, but Severus has assured me he is on our side. My side." The Dark Lord's eyes gleamed a bright blood-red colour. He would brook no dissent tonight.

"Very well, m'Lord," Rabastan bowed his head.

"You believe me?"

"Of course, my Lord. What reason would you have to deceive me?" Rabastan looked up, momentarily confused.

"Because you might be the spy! My own Secret Keeper!"

"I would never betray you, my Lord. I serve only my Lord and Master, you, Lord Voldemort, Darkest and Most Powerful of All Wizards." Rabastan bowed low, sinking to the ground to show his servitude.

"I would like to believe in you," Lord Voldemort admitted. "But I might be making a fool of myself. Wormtongue!"

It came out of nowhere. A flash of green light -

But the Killing Curse missed. Rabastan looked around him and saw, to his horror, Nagini flexing her body.

"No! My Lord! My liege! I beg of you!" Rabastan knew that with Nagini, there was no missing. No spell alive could harm her.

"Goodbye, my loyal servant," Lord Voldemort whispered.

Nagini lunged forwards.

Rabastan screamed into the darkness of the abyss.

"Wormtongue, clean up this mess. Nagini and I have business in Albania. Cancel all my appointments this week. I am suddenly inconvenienced."


	17. One Last Time

Slight AU!Seamus/Lavender and Dean/Luna pairing. Some trio-bashing and humour reference to AVPM (A Very Potter Musical). No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Arithmancy, #7: think about Emotion.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Hopscotch: "The chicken came first, obviously", people (word), "No, that's insane!" and Seamus Finnigan (character)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (emotion) Excited

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Incorporate the Weird Sisters into your story.

Title: One Last Time

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance, Humour

Word count: 1162

* * *

It was no surprise that all Lavender, Parvati and Padma could talk about was the Yule Ball. Honestly, all anyone talked about in the fall 1994 was the Yule Ball.

Seamus Finnigan felt sick. He wanted to go to the Yule Ball, but his Mum had been very strict with him.

"Now, Seamus," Mum had written in her latest owl, "be a good dear and ask a nice girl to the ball. I hope you take this event seriously. It could be the social event of your life! Ta, ta, dear, I have to leave off now or I'll be late for my Women's Club! Love you, Mum."

The signature at the end was hardly even a signature. A hastily scrawled "Mum," was all Seamus ever received.

Sighing at his misfortune, Seamus pondered what he would do next. Mum would never let him live this down if he didn't go. And if he did go, who would he ask?

Seamus looked around the Great Hall. All he saw was a sea of intimidating girls and a wave of anxious boys who looked just like him. Frankly, the male population of Hogwarts, except for Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum (who didn't count anyway because they were the Triwizard Champions), was overwhelmed at the prospect of a Yule Ball.

Seamus gulped loudly.

"That's right," Neville said, encouragingly. "Show them your manliness!"

"No, that's insane!" Dean argued. "You have to be gentlemanly. The chicks dig that!"

"Chicks?" Ron interrupted, mouth full of mashed potatoes and gravy. He made a repulsing sight. Neville and Dean immediately felt like they might be sick.

"Who came first," Harry asked, "the chicken or the egg?"

"The chicken came first, obviously," Dean suggested.

"No, I think it's the egg," Ron said, shoving scrambled eggs into his mouth. Somehow, both Harry and Seamus were able to avoid looking at Ron while Neville ran outside to vomit.

"You're both wrong," Hermione leaned over, rolling her eyes. "The answer is neither. You'll find it in -"

"Thanks a lot, Hermione!" Ron and Harry said together, groaning.

"You know, for a smart person, you really don't get guy talk," Ron said.

"Guy talk?" Hermione stared at them. "I thought you were talking about the Astronomy homework."

"Homework?!" Ron and Harry yelped. Both boys gulped down their food before quickly retreating to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Why do we still get homework?" Ron asked.

"Because Snape hates us," Harry determined.

"Good one!" Ron fist-pumped Harry.

"Nice one, Hermione," Dean smiled.

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

"Hey, are you going to the ball with anyone?" Dean asked.

"Well, yes, actually. Are you?" Hermione replied.

"I hope to," Dean said noncommitally.

"Oh, boys! Honestly, just ask a girl. Chances are she'll say yes unless someone else has asked her." Hermione sniffed and left for the library.

"That's exactly my problem," Dean moaned.

"Same here," Seamus said. "Hey, have you tried asking Parvati and Lavender?"

"I heard Harry and Ron already have dates. And one of them's taking Parvati," Dean mumbled.

"Oh, sorry, mate. Well, why don't you ask Lavender?"

"Me? No, thanks, mate. I'd rather find a Ravenclaw. I heard Ginny's friend Luna might not have a date. She seems alright at dancing."

Seamus smiled, "Right. Well, here's to us!" Clinking glasses of pumpkin juice, Seamus wandered over to Lavender.

"Hey, Lav," Seamus said, trying to be cool. "Wanna go to the ball with me?"

Lavender stopped her conversation with Parvati and Padma to stare at Seamus. Sizing him up, she saw his cute face, slightly muscled body and his nice hair.

"Hmm, alright," Lavender said. "But this is my schedule for dancing." Handing Seamus a complicated sheet of parchment, Lavender turned to her friends. "Let's go, girls! We have Divination with Trelawney and I don't want to be late."

Obediently, Parvati and Padma followed Lavender out of the Great Hall.

Seamus returned to Dean and the two boys followed suit as they also had Divination with Trelawney.

"I can't believe this!" Seamus whispered, showing Dean the list. "Look at all these people! Just who are they, anyway?"

"Looks like a combination of boys and girls," Dean commented, handing the piece of parchment back to Seamus. Shrugging, Dean said, "I don't think you should care about it right now. She said yes. Aren't you happy?"

Seamus grumbled, "I suppose that's all I wanted." Staring at Lavender, Seamus brightened up a little. At least Lavender was pretty, slightly popular and had a very good fashion sense. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad, he thought, cheering up in his excitement as he fantasized about the Yule Ball.

* * *

It was a big surprise when the Weird Sisters arrived to play for the Yule Ball. Who would have thought that the greatest wizarding rock band had come to Hogwarts?

Lavender, it turned out, was the biggest fangirl and had so much energy and excitement she actually danced with every member of the band, including Kirley Duke himself, the lead guitarist. Seamus was lucky to get five dances with Lavender, mostly because the girl had become so hyper she just needed to keep moving.

For a moment, Seamus wondered if Lavender was on something. Shaking his head, he laughed it off. So Lavender was a groupie. So what?

* * *

Lavender had the best Yule Ball ever. It was the first year she could go and the Weird Sisters were playing! Her internal fangirl came out so hard she thought it ran Seamus over. For his part, Seamus seemed to take her astronomical excitement level quite well. Which, she told herself, is why she danced with him five times. Not because she fancied him. Perish the thought.

But it was Lavender's crowning achievement to dance with each of the Weird Sisters band members. Even Kirley himself danced with her and twirled her around the stage. Lavender was in heaven.

When she returned to Seamus, Lavender couldn't stop smiling. She told herself that was the reason why she let Seamus hold her and kiss her, not because she wanted to, but because she was so blissfully content it just felt like the right thing to do.

Dean winked at Seamus and Seamus held his thumb up to Dean.

Dean and Luna walked out hand in hand to the gardens while Seamus took Lavender down to the lake.

"Fancy a turn?" Seamus asked and the two set off in a magical rowboat.

"This has been the best Yule Ball ever," Lavender sighed, coming down from her high.

"Yeah, I agree. Thanks, Lav, for agreeing to come with me."

"Of course. I wasn't going to go by myself."

"It seems everything worked out well in the end," Seamus sighed. "I'm happy, you're happy. This night is perfect."

"Friends?" Lavender asked.

"Definitely," Seamus smiled before snogging Lavender one last time.


	18. Me, Too

My take on Lily and Hugo's first time boarding the Hogwarts Express. No pairings unless you wish it. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": "When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the _learning_."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Hopscotch: Lily Luna Potter (character)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Write about Rose Weasley.

Title: Me, Too

Rating: K

Genre: General

Word count: 669

* * *

Lily Luna Potter was very worried about starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although she was excited to finally be joining her brothers, James and Albus, Lily was concerned about, well, what her life would be like.

"Do you think my wand is good enough?" Lily asked her mother.

Ginny grinned and leaned down to kiss Lily's head. "Of course, dear. You have a perfectly good wand. Mr. Ollivander himself said it was a good wand, durable, flexible, great for Charms. I'm sure you'll be fine, dear. Now, let's see you."

Lily twirled in her new dress, a gift from Molly.

"You look lovely!" Harry said, arriving with the boys. "Ready, Gin?" he asked his wife.

"Of course," Ginny hugged Lily to her as her brown eyes flashed. "You boys are late." Sticking her tongue out, Ginny Side-Along Apparated with Lily to downtown London.

"Come on! Maybe this year we can wait for the boys!" Ginny encouraged her daughter to hurry.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Come on, boys, let's catch up to your mother." The three of them started walking towards the Underground.

"Why must we travel the Muggle way?" James complained.

"There is nothing wrong with Muggle transportation," Harry said sternly. "Besides, it will be nice for your Mum to have some time with Lily. I know you boys will take care of Lily in her first year."

"Of course!" Albus piped up.

"Yeah," James said. "I know. Family first."

"That's right," Harry approved. "I'm very pleased to hear you both are doing so well."

"Did I tell you about the time I pranked Flitwick?" James asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me I had first-grade marks in Transfiguration!" Albus said, happily.

Harry smiled, enjoying the time with his boys. They were growing up so fast. He pushed his hair out of his face and sighed as he ushered the boys into King's Cross Station.

"Oh, I see the boys have arrived," Ginny commented to Hermione.

Hermione and Ron laughed as their children, Rose and Hugo, continued talking animatedly with Lily.

"I'm glad to see your children are getting along well with Lily. Hopefully, they'll all be together," Harry commented.

"Of course they will!" Ron said. "They're not Gryffindors for nothing."

"Now, Ron," Hermione said, "don't put them against the other Houses before they've even seen them! Who knows, Hugo might be a Ravenclaw and Lily might be a brave Hufflepuff."

"Ron, it's alright. Wherever they go, they go. Just remember, Slytherin is just as good as any other," Harry cautioned his children.

"You still beat Scorpius, alright?" Ron snarked, patting Hugo and Lily's heads.

"Go on, children," Ginny said, "don't miss the train!"

The five children ran to the train to find an empty compartment.

"I'm so glad Da and Mum let us go early!" James sighed, relieved.

"Yeah," Albus agreed. "When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the _learning_."

Rose scoffed, "You boys miss the point." Turning to Lily and Hugo, she smiled. "Come on, let's leave these two silly boys alone."

Rose, Lily and Hugo entered another compartment and put their trunks on the overhead racks.

"Are you two ready for your first year?" Rose asked.

"I dunno," Lily said, fidgeting.

"I think so," Hugo thought, glumly. Rose was good at everything. How was he to follow in his sister's path?

Lily wondered the same thing. Albus and James were good at everything, including Quidditch and pranks. How was she to compete with them?

The train shuttled forward and soon enough, Lily and Hugo had no more time to wonder about their siblings.

School started and the two friends were pushed together for most of their studies.

Lily smiled at Hugo one chilly November morning.

"I'm glad we're here together," she said, holding Hugo's hand.

"Me, too," Hugo replied, smiling back at Lily.


	19. Any Other Way

My take on the Patil twins. Padma's POV about being a twin. AU elements as not much is known about their backstory. No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Potions, #7: Write one of the characters as a child.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (dialogue) "It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Write about Padma Patil.

Title: Any Other Way

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship

Word count: 679

* * *

Padma and Parvati Patil were twins born into a mixed family. Patel Patil was from a half-Indian, half-British family of wizards. India Patil was a Muggle woman who met Patel during a vacation in Bombay. India worked for a travel agency. Patel was a representative for the British consulate. He was sent to India during a particularly rough political time between the Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi and British Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold.

When Padma and Parvati were born, Patel and India were living in England again. Following Prime Minister Gandhi's assassination, Patel had been recalled back to England for a conference. Another English official was sent out to India, but it took several years for relations to go back to the status quo.

When the twins turned eleven, they both received their owls with their Hogwarts acceptance letters.

"Twins? At Hogwarts?" India cried in outburst.

Patel explained everything patiently as India cried happily.

"You two lovely girls are going to make wonderful witches."

Padma was bored while Parvati was excited.

"I can't wait!" Parvati exclaimed later that night when the twins were alone in their room.

"Oh, joy," Padma sighed sarcastically.

"Come on, Pad, you're gonna love it, too!"

Padma imagined her greatest joy: not sharing a room with Parvati.

And Padma got her wish.

Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw, while Parvati got Gryffindor. Padma smiled as Parvati sighed.

"I'm going to miss you!" Parvati hugged Padma.

"We're in the same school, dummy," Padma scoffed.

"But we always share everything!"

"You mean, you always take my stuff."

"It's the same thing!" Parvati wailed.

"Don't cry, Parv," Padma pleaded, hugging her sister. "You'll be fine on your own."

Padma secretly hoped once they were in their own Houses, they wouldn't share anything again.

Her hopes were dashed almost immediately in the first Ravenclaw-Gryffindor class, Transfiguration.

"Hello, I'm Lavender Brown," a pretty brunette said, holding out her hand in introduction.

"Hi!" Parvati whispered. "Meet my sister, Padma!"

Padma was dragged over from the opposite side of the room to meet Lavender Brown.

Grudgingly, Padma sat with them and found, to her secret delight, that Lavender was an engaging, interesting person.

The three became fast friends.

"Oh, great, another thing we share. Friends!" Padma said under her breath.

"Introduce me to your Ravenclaw friends!" Parvati begged.

"NO!" Padma insisted.

"You're so mean," Parvati pouted.

"Alright, fine," Padma huffed.

"You can never resist the pout!" Parvati beamed, grinning instantly.

"Oh, you!" Padma threw a napkin at Parvati, who transformed it into a tablecloth.

"Five points to Gryffindor, Miss Patil," Professor McGonagall called out.

Padma stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor for your lovely design."

Both Padma and Parvati made faces at each other. Lavender giggled.

"Do you think something's funny, Miss Brown?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"No, no I do not, Professor. It's just, my concentration was bad and I think I messed up."

"Easily fixed," McGonagall nodded her head and waved her hand. Lavender's messy cloth became a pristine white napkin again.

Padma and Parvati held in their giggles.

Later, in the Great Hall, Parvati and Lavender were laughing about the Transfiguration class and mimicked both Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

"You know," Padma said in passing, "It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life."

"Oh, Pad, you know you love it here!" Parvati said, snagging her sister's waist and hauling Padma onto the Gryffindor bench. "Come, sit with us tonight!"

"But I'm a Ravenclaw!"

"Oh, we don't care," Lavender insisted.

"Great! Just when I thought I got away from my sister, I'm always with her!"

Parvati and Lavender giggled at Padma's angst-ridden nature.

"So this is school!"

"No, this is life with twins!" Lavender sighed dreamily. She had always wanted a twin.

"It's life with my best friends," Parvati said, nodding sagely.

Padma smiled. "Wouldn't wish it any other way."


	20. You Caught Me

Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee. No pairings unless you are a die-hard shipper. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (dialogue) "Back to school already? Where did summer go?"

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Incorporate a **real** musician or band into your story.

Title: You Caught Me

Rating: K

Genre: Humour

Word count: 462

* * *

Angelina sighed. "Back to school already?" she moaned. "Where did summer go?"

"Wasn't it fun?" Alicia asked, looping her hand through Angelina's arm.

"What?"

"The concert!"

"Oh, yeah. It was."

"I love Lenny Kravitz! Yeah! 'American woman!'" Alicia sang, riffing on an air guitar.

"Right," Angelina said, disentangling her arm from Alicia's. "I'll stand over here until you're done."

"No! Come on and join me. You know the song, too!"

"What song?" Fred and George said, materialising out of nowhere.

"American Woman!" Alicia replied, as if it was obvious.

"Oh, I love that!" Fred said, getting into his own air guitar riff.

"I don't know that one," George was about to say, when Fred pulled him in for an air guitar session.

"Of course you do!" Fred shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

George's face turned the same shade of red as his hair as he and Fred danced around the Entrance Courtyard.

"American woman! Gonna mess your mind. American woman!" Fred shouted.

George found himself singing along as he back away from Fred's enthusiastic dancing. Which meant Fred was flinging his body around more than dancing, but details, details.

Fred was the ladies' man, so George made his way over to Angelina.

"You're watching them?"

"Yup," Angelina steadily replied.

"Do you like the song?"

"I love it when it's done properly. By Lenny Kravitz."

"Yeah, same. I love Lenny Kravitz."

"Alicia and I saw him this summer. Got tickets on sale and so we went."

"You did!?" George exclaimed, surprised. "I'm so jealous."

"Girls night out, you know," Angelina said vaguely without looking at him.

"Say, Angelina, you wanna dance?"

"With you?"

"Uh, sure," George offered.

Angelina smiled. "Alright, then."

"Maybe school isn't so bad," George said, winking.

"Did you just read my mind?" Angelina teased.

"Maybe I did," George tried to put on a debonair manner. "We heard you and Alicia talking earlier," he confessed.

"Oh, that makes much more sense."

"I think we have a shot this year."

"We better!" Angelina said competitively. "This is our last year!" She sounded both excited and happy.

George smiled. This was the Angelina he knew - happy and carefree.

"You should smile more. It makes you -"

"Pretty?" Angelina asked, eyeing him darkly.

"No, I was going to say - human." George stuck his tongue out at her. "But yes, you're very lovely to look at, Miss I Know I'm Beautiful Already."

"Alright," Angelina laughed, "you caught me."

"Wanna go out?"

"Maybe."

"Angelina!"

Angelina laughed and danced along, passing from George to Fred to Lee.

"Did he ask you yet?" Lee asked.

Angelina smiled in answer. All of her friends were wonderful. This was why she loved being back at school.


	21. Cancel Monday

Featuring Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. As usual, being silly xD teehee No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (dialogue) "Can't we just cancel Monday? It's not like anyone cares..."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Incorporate St. Mungos into your story.

Title: Cancel Monday

Rating: K

Genre: General

Word count: 395

* * *

Minerva had just returned from St. Mungo's.

"Are you sure you can come back?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling lightly.

"Of course!" Minerva scoffed, waving him away. "Albus, I am fully recovered."

"If I may interject, you are using a cane."

"One cane, but otherwise I am fine, Severus. Thank you for your concern." Minerva glared, drawing herself up to her normal height.

"Alright," Albus said, wisely ushering Severus into the Great Hall. "Let us know how you feel on Monday!" With a wave, Albus started the feast.

Minerva sighed. She said she was okay, but truth be told, she was tired. Damn Albus for knowing her so well!

Monday morning came faster than she could blink.

"Oh, Minerva!" Albus called. "It's eight o'clock!"

"What?" Minerva asked, shooting upright. "Ow!"

"See? You should've stayed at St. Mungo's," Severus said, voice full of concern, as he rushed to her bedside. "You're in no condition to teach."

"Fiddlesticks!" Minerva said, pooh-poohing Severus's proclamation of her state of health.

"Headmaster, I refuse to allow her to teach."

Minerva tried to get up, but was unable to without the use of her cane. Her bones were tired and she felt worn down.

"I believe some rest never hurt anybody," Minerva finally admitted, laying down on her sofa. She was tired from a five foot journey, she thought, shocked at how weak her body was.

"Can't we just cancel Monday?" Severus asked, jokingly. "It's not like anyone cares..."

"Severus Snape!" Minerva said, eyes closed. "I can't believe you just made a joke."

"The fact you two are not arguing as usual tells me much. I will cover your classes, Minerva," Albus said, eyes sparkling. "I think everyone will be happy to know there will not be any Potions classes for today and tomorrow."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape smiled.

"Ta ta, dearies! Don't overwork!" Albus chuckled at his own joke.

Minerva fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Severus smiled. Once Minerva felt like herself again, normality at Hogwarts would be restored. Until then, he could take a quick nap, too, he figured. After his nightly watches, he hadn't realised his own body was tired.

Choosing the carpeted floor, Severus wrapped his robes around him and slept like a vampire, white teeth showing as he slept with his mouth open.


	22. For Gryffindor

Neville's POV, featuring Harry. No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Major & Minor Arcana, #7 EC: Write about loneliness, withdrawal or lack of wisdom.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (dialogue) "Professor [insert name] is the only reason I'm taking the class."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Write about someone feeling invisible.

Word count: 444

* * *

Neville didn't like any of his classes. He always felt invisible and forgotten.

Professor Snape was mean to him, always picking on him for making mistakes. Thanks to Hermione, Neville still passed the class each year. Barely.

Professor McGonagall regarded him as a simpleton. He never could get the spell right and often forgot the Gryffindor Tower password.

Professor Flitwick considered him hopeless with a wand. He couldn't swish and flick to save his life!

It was only Professor Sprout who encouraged him.

"Mr. Longbottom, you're a good kid. Have confidence," Professor Sprout told him one day after Herbology class. "I can tell you have great potential."

Neville had nervously nodded before running out of the classroom as fast as his feet could scurry.

But later, when he was talking with Professor Moody, Neville seriously thought about what Professor Sprout had said. Yes, it was true, he was good at Herbology.

In fact, Professor Sprout had mentioned the same fact to Professor Moody. Moody scared Neville with his wandering eye and his uncanny ability to pounce when one least expected it. But Professor Moody was also understanding and nice. He seemed simple, like Neville, and appeared to share similar views as Dumbledore.

Neville trusted Dumbledore, especially because his parents had been a part of Dumbledore's fight against the Dark Lord. Neville was very proud of his parents.

"What are you doing, Neville?" Harry asked the shy boy one day.

"Oh, n-n-nothing, Harry," Neville stuttered.

"Is that a plant?"

"Oh, this?" Neville showed Harry the gillyweed. "It's very useful, actually."

"Really?" Harry wondered, thoughts about Quidditch running through his mind.

"Yeah," Neville rambled on.

"Neville," Harry finally said. "Are you taking Herbology next year?"

"For the N.E.W.T.s? Yeah, Sprout said I could."

"Oh, good. I am, too, but I didn't want to be the only Gryffindor."

"No, its' you, me and Hermione."

"Great!" Harry smiled. "Brilliant."

"Professor Sprout is the only reason I'm taking the class," Neville admitted to Harry.

"Neville, you are a brilliant wizard. Your grades in Herbology are awesome."

"You saw them?" Neville asked, brightening.

"Yes, yes I did. And your work this year in the DA proves you have what it takes."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said, flushing. "It means a lot."

"Your parents would be proud of you."

"So would yours," Neville said, making his first true bond of friendship.

Harry clasped Neville's shoulder. "Then we'll fight for them."

"For Gryffindor," Neville agreed.

"For Good."

The two boys parted for the summer, both reassured about their paths and how to live up to their parents' legacies.


	23. Questing

Luna-centric. No pairing, unless you wish it. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Herbology, #7: Write about a club! (I wrote about several, but the Knitting and Gobstones are the main clubs.)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (location) The Great Hall

Title: Questing

Rating: K+ (for mild language)

Genre: Friendship

Word count: 1207

* * *

Luna Lovegood loved Hogwarts. Just like her name suggested, she was pale-skinned and fair-haired.

"Ivory," her father called her skin. "Like porcelain. And fair hair like flax - blonde and shimmering in the moonlight."

Luna loved everything good and fun and interesting in life. She was a member of several clubs and enjoyed each one fully.

"Professor Sinistra," Luna said, "I love the Knitting Club, Chess Club and the Gobstones Club. But they all meet at the same time."

"And what seems to be the problem?" Aurora asked, gazing up at the sky. Today, the darkening clouds threatened rain and, quite possibly, an evening thunderstorm. Not a pleasant forecast for her night class.

"Well," Luna said patiently, "I would like to be an active member of each club."

"Ah," Aurora murmured distractedly.

"Would you mind moving Knitting club to Mondays instead of Wednesdays?" Luna asked plaintively, staring up at the teacher who did not even see her.

"Of course, dear," Aurora said, shooing Luna out of the Astronomy classroom. "Of course."

Luna smiled, "Thank you!" She jumped and skipped her way back to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Good news!" Luna told Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil and Romilda Vane, "I have received Professor Sinistra's permission to move Knitting Club to Monday afternoons!"

"Great!" Lavender exclaimed. "Now I can watch Won-Won's Quidditch practices!"

Luna smiled thinly as she listed the 'Rules of Knitting Club'.

"It seems we need two more members," Padma pointed out.

Luna looked downcast at the scroll of parchment. "Oh no!" she wailed.

"Maybe Ginny will join?" Parvati asked.

"Ooh, I know Hermione knits hats and scarves," Romilda said, to Lavender's disgust.

"Does she _have_ to be in this club?" Lavender whined.

"Yes, if we are to continue being a club under the new rules," Luna insisted.

Luna set off once more on her new quest: recruit two more members for Knitting Club and change the dates for the meeting time of the Gobstones club.

"Hello, Ginny, Hermione," Luna waved, entering the Great Hall for dinner. "What are you two doing tonight?"

"Homework," Hermione huffed, filling her plate quickly. "I am behind in Ancient Runes."

"Do you want to study together?" Luna asked.

Hermione smiled at the blonde girl she had recently taken a liking to. "Sure, Luna, that would be great."

"Wonderful," Luna cheerily smiled, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Ginny, would you mind me asking, can I put you down as a member of Knitting Club? We're short two people and I would really like to keep it going."

"Of course, Luna," Ginny replied. "Do I have to go, though?"

"Of course not," Luna beamed. "But it'd be nice if you (or your Mum) donated one piece of knitting every term."

"Deal!" Ginny gushed. "Mum's been making a ton of jumpers this summer. She says it's because we keep growing, but really I think she's been bored, what with, well, you know." Ginny became silent, rolling her eyes instead of mentioning her older brother Percy's name.

Hermione nodded, understanding the awkward situation.

"Oh, that's just brilliant! It's so lucky your Mum is great at knitting. You know, I wonder if she'd share some of her patterns..." Luna thought, totally unaware of Ginny's social predicament. Luna's voice trailed off as she got lost in another thought.

"So, Luna," Hermione said once she and Ginny stopped giggling. "You have a knitting club?"

"Yes, it's run by Professor Sinistra since Professor Trelawney won't come down from the North Tower," Luna said without much care.

"I would like to join. If you must know, I've been learning how to knit hats and scarves. I'm working on socks right now," Hermione said, impressed by how much she was doing.

"Oh, good," Luna replied enthusiastically. "Please, join us."

"I know Lavender's in the club. It won't cause any - problems - will it?" Hermione whispered.

"Not at all," Luna assured her friend. "Besides, I hardly ever meet with them except when we need to start up the club. So you two can come next Monday and sign the sheet, then come and go as you please."

"Great," Hermione grinned. "Works for me. Want to go to the library now?"

"I'll meet you there. I have something else to do first."

"Oh, okay," Hermione looked a bit crestfallen. "See you later, Luna! Bye, Ginny. Good luck with Dean!"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, I'll need it. I don't think he'll be happy."

"But at least your situation will improve," was Hermione's parting shot.

Luna sighed and skipped away, completely oblivious about her friends' love lives. It wasn't her business to begin with, anyway, she figured, as she scouted the room for the Captain of the Gobstones Club.

"Kevin!" Luna called out, waving her arm wildly. "Kevin! I have a question for you!"

"Oh no!" Kevin groaned, holding his head in his hands. "Hullo, Luna," he said dully when she approached.

Luna rushed Kevin, tackling him in a ferocious hug. "Oh, Kevin! Hello, hello!"

"How are you?" Kevin asked glumly.

"I'm great. You?"

"Alright. What's up?"

"I have a question about the meeting time."

"Not this again!" Kevin moaned. "Can't it wait? I was trying to have dinner, you know."

"Oh, sorry," Luna replied, immediately letting go.

Kevin fell off the bench.

"Ow!" Kevin cradled his nose. "No, no!" He held up his hand. "Don't get any closer."

Luna sat back down as Kevin gently stood up.

"I was wondering if you'd consider moving Gobstones Club meetings to Fridays."

"Can't. Quidditch."

"What about Tuesdays?"

Kevin considered this option. "What time?"

"Evening?"

"Alright. I'll mention it -"

"Great!" Luna cheered. "Thanks, Kevin!" Waving, Luna disappeared in the crowded Great Hall.

"LUNA!" Kevin yelled. "Dammit. That girl never listens." Whipping out his List of Rules for the Gobstones Club, Kevin made the appropriate changes. "You owe me," he whispered, knowing it was an empty threat.

When Luna finally sat down at the Ravenclaw table, she was humming merrily.

"What are you doing?" Cho asked.

"I'm making up a new song," Luna replied.

"Did you get the changes made for the Gobstones Club?" Cho asked.

"Of course," Luna laughed. "Kevin is easily flustered."

"I bet," Cho smirked.

"You know, he's a good guy."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, you're not half-bad," Luna smiled. "I think, in time, Harry will understand."

"You know, you're the only one who talks to me."

Luna grinned, "And you're the only one who takes me seriously!"

Cho laughed at that remark and nodded.

Sometimes, amidst the sea of faces in the Great Hall, it was good to know that there was always a friend nearby.

And, tonight, it was nice to know that everything was taken care of.

Luna patted her lion head hat affectionately.

"Yes, Rupert, our task is done. I think we can sleep peacefully tonight. Tomorrow, we'll visit Dobby." Nodding her head imperiously, Luna departed the Great Hall. She set out on her final quest for the evening: to study in the library with Hermione.


	24. Goodbye

Daphne's POV. Sequel/companion piece to Opposites in Everything. One-sided Daphne/Montague and Montague/Angelina. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Transfiguration, #7: write about someone setting someone, or something, free. Extra prompts: peace (word), "Goodbye" (dialogue)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (location) Astronomy Tower

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Hopscotch: seasonal (word), Daphne Greengrass (character), power (word)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Incorporate a lunar event into your story.

Gringotts Prompt Bank: Celestial words - full moon, moon, starlight, sun; Weather words - air, atmosphere, breeze, calm, cloudy, dry; Single Word Prompts: Descriptors - Instead of Said: asked, whispered, replied; Instead of Pretty: beautiful, lovely

Title: Goodbye

Rating: T (for implied content)

Genre: Drama, Romance

(This will be featured in its own collection with "Opposites in Everything" so it's easier to find. I wrote it for this challenge, though, without thinking of the other piece. My bad /fail at planning LOL) xD

Word count: 1012

* * *

Daphne Greengrass loved the Astronomy Tower. It was a seasonal tradition during the early fall and spring months for couples to meet in the tower at night. Although the teachers knew about it, as long as the couple left by midnight, most left them alone. Only Filch and Snape cared about students being out of bed.

Today, Daphne was particularly excited. Recently, one of the Slytherin Chasers had been paying a lot of attention to her. His name was Montague and he seemed so very romantic. He gave her expensive gifts and flowers. He doted on her like a man about to propose. Daphne's hopes were high. The Montague family was one of the rich pureblood families. Although he wasn't part of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Daphne didn't care about that. She cared about his social status.

Looking in the mirror, Daphne smoothed her dress. She decided to wear her green dress for House loyalty, although she knew she looked much better in the blue dress that brought out her eyes. Montague wouldn't care about that. He had never said how pretty her eyes were. He always told her she was perfect just the way she was.

Daphne sighed once more as she got ready for class. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finally, when classes had ended, Daphne met Montague in the Common Room.

"Hey, Montague, look," Warrington said, poking Montague's arm. "I think that's a girl."

The boys laughed as Daphne blushed.

"Hello," she said, shyly.

"Come here," Montague ordered. Daphne obeyed.

"Ah, she listens to you," Bletchley commented, getting another round of laughter.

"All right, boys, I'll leave you to it," Montague said, standing up. "Come on," he whispered to Daphne, making her feel special inside.

Together, Montague and Daphne walked up to the Astronomy Tower hand in hand.

"This is so lovely!" Daphne said.

"Hush. Don't ruin the atmosphere," Montague replied, already bored with the new girl. He had planned this out, hoping that someone would catch them so he could end it with this dumb girl who said whatever because she wanted a rich man. Montague knew her type and had already sized her up. True, she was a pretty catch. But beauty meant nothing if she wasn't sensible.

It was a very calm night. The air was cool but dry, despite the slight breeze drifting through the tower. For once, it wasn't cloudy, allowing the full moon to shine down in all its radiance. Daphne sighed contentedly and relaxed into Montague's hold, resting her head on his chest.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"It's beautiful," she replied.

He kissed her, a shallow kiss full of little nothings and empty promises.

Daphne eagerly kissed him back, thinking it was the most wonderful kiss in the world.

And that's when Daphne's little world fell apart.

"Hello, Montague," were the two words that slipped out of the stupid bint's mouth.

Montague halted as if he had been slapped. Breaking the kiss, he looked up and smirked.

"Johnson," he nodded.

Daphne panted from the effort she had poured into her snogfest with Montague. But all that seemed for nothing, now. Somehow, the ugly, loud Gryffindor Chaser had captured Montague's attention.

"I don't say no to the ladies," Montague said, twirling her around. Daphne enjoyed the attention and the feeling of being in Montague's arms.

And then, like some cruel twist of fate, Montague was pushing her away. Daphne didn't understand. How could Montague ask her out, tell her she was the prettiest girl in the world, and then immediately after kissing her, dispose of her as if girlfriends were play toys that could be taken out and put back at will?

Daphne stared in shock as Angelina grabbed Montague and pulled him into a kiss. She found herself crying, real tears dripping down her makeup-smeared face, when Montague hungrily snogged Angelina. It was everything she had ever wanted - and so different from what she herself had received.

Angrily, Daphne realized what it felt like to be powerless. For some mysterious reason, Angelina Johnson, the gem of Gryffinwhore House, held some type of power over Daphne's precious Montague. Daphne cursed Angelina's name. Why couldn't that stupid whore go ruin someone else's night? Daphne wondered as she retreated from the Astronomy Tower.

In the five minutes or so that Daphne had spent standing to the side like some bridesmaid holding the flowers, she realized that Montague wasn't going to let go of his new toy easily.

Daphne ran to her room, completely destroyed by the night's events in the Astronomy Tower. She cried herself to sleep, but nothing could console her.

The next day, she was glad she saw neither Montague nor Angelina at breakfast. But later, she watched them in the hallways. The two were continuously flirting. It constantly broke Daphne's heart until she realized that she would have to let him go. She would have to give up on her dream because he obviously wasn't interested in her any longer. She knew she had to let him go, set him free, from her thoughts and mind. Only then would she be at peace with herself.

With a heavy heart, Daphne had one last crying spell.

"Goodbye," she whispered to the sun, as it set beyond the forest. "Goodbye, Montague," she told the moon. "Goodbye," she wept under the starlight. "You were never mine to lose, anyway."

Daphne arrived a new woman. She remade herself into a respectable social figure. She rebuffed the advances she received, even from the Malfoy boy. She had decided that in order to embrace her new-found freedom, she would have no man unless it was the one she wanted. The one she still dreamed of. The one whom she longed for, but did not want her back.

She was cold and cruel inside, because her Montague did not belong to her.


	25. Friends Would Be Nice

Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall friendship fic. No pairings unless you wish it. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Major & Minor Arcana, #7: Write about a character who is either alone or highly intelligent (or both) and finds themselves in a situation where they learn to use it to their advantage.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (location) Dungeons

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - October Event "Witches Brew": (character) Severus Snape, (word) Death-Eater

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Write about someone who prefers to be alone.

Title: Friends Would Be Nice

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship (duh! lol)

Word count: 825

* * *

Severus Snape loved the dungeons. He was a Slytherin through and through and relished in the feeling of the lonely dark as he made his midnight rounds. He checked the Slytherin Common Room and the dorm staircases for any students who were out of bed. He felt it his duty to protect his students, although from what, he couldn't say.

Severus also liked the emptiness of the dungeons. Many teachers and students complained about the dank, damp stone and the weird smells from the lake and the potions brewed in the classroom. That was fine by Severus. The Death-Eater, well ex-Death-Eater, was content to bask in his kingdom alone. It was so nice to have a bed to himself, a fire just as he liked it, and everything else in his humble abode neatly arranged. Not that the school was home, but the absence of company was rather - comforting.

Severus liked the privacy he gained by being alone. He could do whatever he wanted when he wanted to do it. No more taking orders from anyone. Well, that wasn't quite true. Severus winced in his mind. He did serve Dumbledore. Although Albus was a kinder master than the Dark Lord, Severus often wondered if Albus was merely a nightmare dressed like a daydream. Severus smiled at that thought as he broke out into song.

"I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream! So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in -" Severus froze as the last person imaginable entered his sacred domain. "Minerva!" Severus squeaked. Coughing and clearing his throat, Severus spoke again in his normal tone, "Oh, Minerva, to what pleasure do I owe this _unexpected_ visit?" The stress on 'unexpected' did not escape Minerva McGonagall's notice.

"Ah, Severus, I was just wondering - well, maybe this isn't the best time," Minerva hovered inside the doorway as if unsure if she should run or stay.

"No, no, not at all," Severus tried to cover for himself. "I was just wondering about the -" he looked around the room, desperate for a saving grace. "I was curious about the fire. That's all." In an attempt at a nonchalant attitude, Severus leaned against the desk, doing his best to assume a cool and collected pose.

Minerva stifled a giggle as she watched Severus's struggle. Should she help him out? She knew exactly what it felt like to finally have some privacy and peace. It was a wonderful, blissful heaven. A paradise that all too soon disappeared because there was always someone who needed something that just had to be done right now!

"Ah, yes, it is so very important at this time of year that the flames in your fireplace be just right," Minerva said sarcastically, eyeing the currently empty grate.

"Well," Severus squirmed. He sighed and shook his head. "All right, you caught me. In my free time, I listen to Taylor Swift, I dance like a nerd and I love to read romance novels."

"I hope you stay away from books about vampires," Minerva joked.

"Everything but Dracula," Severus admitted, getting caught up in book talk with his fellow colleague.

Minerva and Severus talked for hours. Before either teacher knew it, the clock had struck midnight.

"Oh, for Merlin's purple cloak, is it really midnight?" Minerva asked, alarmed.

"Yes," Severus calmly asserted. "Yes, I do believe that that is what the clock is trying to tell us."

"Don't put on airs with me, Severus."

"Oh," Severus instantly adopted an apologetic air. "I'm so sorry, Minerva. It's just - to tell the truth, I'm not," he broke off into a whisper.

"What was that?" Minerva asked, leaning closer.

Snape swallowed hard before repeating, "I'm not used to company."

The room became silent for a moment. Snape closed his eyes and imagined all the worst scenarios. Minerva laughing at him. Minerva leaving his office. Minerva having a joke with Albus later at the 'Severus Is a Dork' secret conference he didn't know about.

Instead, Minerva put down her tea cup and said, "I know, Severus. I understand."

Slowly opening his eyes, Severus asked, "You do?"

"Yes, I do."

Severus was shocked. Absolutely, positively gobsmacked and astonished.

"Friends?" Severus was horrified to find his treacherous mouth asking. "Are we friends?"

"Of course, Severus," Minerva smiled at him.

"But why?" Severus asked, bewildered that Minerva McGonagall, goddess incarnate, wanted to befriend the greasy dungeon bat.

"You are a very intelligent man, Severus," Minerva answered slowly. "Despite your willingness to be alone, you are one of the few people with whom I can have a nice chat."

Severus didn't question his luck, so he just went with it. Apparently, his lonely, brilliant, private nature was appealing. Who was he to question why someone like Minerva wanted to be friends?

"Friends would be nice," Severus admitted, slowly smiling. "Care for a drink?"


	26. Nature Is Your Teacher

AU Hero!Charlie. My take on what happened shortly after Charlie left Hogwarts. No pairings. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Ancient Runes, #7: write about a strong character.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Hopscotch: tissue, despicable

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (location) Classroom

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Write about Charlie Weasley.

Title: Nature Is Your Teacher

Rating: K+ (for brief moments of suspense LOL XD haha)

Genre: Drama, Friendship

Word count: 1905

* * *

Charlie Weasley was one of the few souls graduating from Hogwarts in 1991 who knew exactly what he wanted to do. He had been working his last three summers with Professor Kettleburn in order to learn as much as possible about dragons.

Silvanus Kettleburn, the international expert on Care of Magical Creatures, was the best mentor Charlie could ever dream of. The man might be a few screws loose and short an arm and a leg, but Kettleburn was THE expert when it came to dragons, hands down. The older man knew everything about dragon care from egg to fully-fledged, fire-breathing monster. Kettleburn himself boasted he had raised no less than five Norwegian Ridgebacks, three Common Welsh Greens and two Hungarian Horntails from egg to adulthood.

Charlie idolized and worshiped the man, even beyond his schooling years. If he remembered anything, it was the last thing Kettleburn told him before the graduation ceremony.

"Charlie, my lad, it's been a real pleasure working with you and teaching you." Kettleburn gave Charlie a friendly pat on the back.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," an eager Charlie responded. "Really, sir, I've learned so much from you. I could never thank you enough."

"Just remember: the whole outdoors is a classroom. This," Kettleburn extended his lone arm, "this is your environment. The air, the trees, the water, the earth. All of nature is your teacher. And through nature, we can learn much more than what books and parchment show us."

"All of nature is your teacher" lingered in Charlie's mind, even when he had reached the small town in Romania where he would stay before starting work on the dragon reservation.

"Hello," a young man greeted Charlie on the first day of the job. "I'm Pip. Welcome to the reservation!"

"Hullo, Pip," Charlie responded, firmly grasping the other man's hand. "I'm Charlie."

"I know." Pip didn't let go of Charlie's hand for several moments. Finally, Charlie was able to take his hand back.

"You've got a firm grip there," Pip commented.

Charlie blushed, but said nothing.

"That's good," Pip smiled. "We need strong people here. Dragons are no fools. They're cunning and tough, but their fire is the least of your concern. We have spells to counteract fire. Watch out for their claws, their tails and their body movements. Sometimes, dragons are so big they don't see small fry like us." Pip laughed at his own joke. "We have to make sure we're not in the way. You got that?"

Charlie nodded and followed Pip into the first building on the left.

After registration and orientation finished, Charlie was left to his own devices.

"We like to give our first-timers a tour of the reservation," a woman said, "but we also know that many of you are away from home. So for the first day, you'll get to relax and adjust to this unusual setting. Tomorrow, we'll do the tour and start you off on your jobs."

* * *

For Charlie, the months flew by. The first two weeks were wonderful. He was first given the task of cleaning the sick facilities. It was a dirty, despicable job, but he was working outdoors, so he didn't mind much. On weekends, he played some pick-up games of Quidditch with a few of the other new recruits.

After the second month, Charlie was promoted to scouting for sick dragons. An easy task, considering how big and loud the dragons were.

Now, almost a year into his job, Charlie was excited to become the newest person on the dragon reconnaissance team.

"Basically," the team leader, Martin, explained, "we go out collecting and tagging new dragons and checking up on the dragons we already have listed here."

Charlie learned how to tag, classify and handle female dragons with newborns, how to address dominant males and how to handle a situation in which two males fought over territory.

"We want you to be safe," Martin said, "but we also have a duty to protect the reservation." The list of spells to use included the Confundus charm (which came with a warning about air safety) and Lumos, the light spell.

"What most people don't know is that dragon eyes are particularly sensitive to light. Their noses are much better attuned than their eyes as their scent of smell has to reach up to five hundred kilometers. However, a sudden blinding light will not render a dragon immobile. It will buy you time to figure out a way to separate two aggressive males or to prevent a dragon from incinerating a whole patch of land."

Charlie would never have thought his first test came soon after that speech. It was just when he was about to celebrate his first year at the reservation when an alert went out that two rampaging male dragons were on the loose.

"Where did they go?" Martin asked.

"They flew out of the reservation," the female announcer replied, checking her notes.

"And how did that happen?" Martin's brow was furrowed, which meant the man was trying to hold in his temper. Charlie noted the look of fear on the faces of his colleagues.

"They - I don't know," the woman admitted. "It's the Welsh Green and the Horntail. I don't know who was in charge or what happened. I just get the alerts."

Martin nodded his head and summoned his team.

"We have two dangerous dragons on the loose. We are situated next to two towns, both of which contain small populations of Muggles. However, there is a third town just north of here that is solely a wizarding community. If the dragons have gone there, use as much magic as possible. But if the dragons have gone after the Muggle towns, we must capture and conceal them first. You got that?" Martin eyed each member of the team before giving out orders.

"Charlie," Martin pulled Charlie aside after orders were given. "I'm counting on you to find the Welsh Green, all right? Let the older staff handle the Horntail."

Charlie replied, "Got it!" before leaving with his team.

Martin sighed and gathered the supplies he would need to calm down a fully-grown male Hungarian Horntail. "And so the hunt begins," Martin muttered as he and his team stomped out of the reservation.

* * *

It took Charlie ten minutes to find the Welsh Green's tracks. Unlike the Horntail, the Welsh Green enjoyed walking among the trees. Its green colour meant that foliage provided camouflage, something very necessary for such a large dragon. Unfortunately, the Horntail was much larger and thus preferred to fly. Checking over his shoulder occasionally, Charlie suddenly felt like he had a very bad feeling as his team trudged towards the riverbank.

"Don't tell me, but is there something flying right behind us?" Charlie asked his buddy Seth.

Seth slowly turned his head barely forty-five degrees before he stopped in his tracks.

"I think," he whispered as softly as possible, "the Hungarian Horntail isn't going north."

Charlie froze and signaled his team to stop as well. Taking cover under a huge leafy tree, Charlie drew figures on the ground.

Thumbs up all around, Charlie nodded and the team broke up once more.

"C'mon," Charlie pulled Seth back the way they had come. "If the Horntail hasn't seen us, chances are we have a shot at surprising it. Did you bring the rope?"

"Yes," Seth replied, "but it's only enough for a Welsh Green."

"Leave it to me," Charlie responded, taking the rope from Seth's hands. Using magic, Charlie transfigured the rope into metal chains. On his command, the other team members shot warnings into the sky, momentarily startling and confusing the Horntail.

"Now!" Charlie yelled, running out into the open.

Seth and three other wizards tried to stun the Horntail while Charlie spun the metal chains and threw them around the flying dragon.

"Hold on, Charlie!" Seth yelled in fright as the Horntail's powerful wings created a mini windstorm.

Charlie pulled as hard as he could on the chains, but to no avail. With one powerful sweeping motion, the Horntail dove upwards, dragging Charlie behind it.

"CHARLIEEEE!" Seth screamed.

Charlie hung on as tightly as he could. "Not on my watch!" he muttered, dragging himself up onto the Horntail's back. He pulled himself forwards until he was riding on the dragon's back.

"Come on, Larten," Charlie whispered. "Come on, boy. Let's go back down."

Using all his strength, Charlie pulled the dragon's ears back and pointed its snout downwards. Like a torpedo, the dragon careened into the earth, creating a huge, dragon-shaped mud pool.

"Charlie, Charlie!" Seth ran over. "Charlie, are you okay?" he asked his friend.

Charlie was panting as the dragon rolled over in the mud.

"I guess he just wanted a mud bath," Charlie said in a very anti-climactic manner. "Do any of you happen to have a handkerchief? I seem to have lost mine."

"Er," Seth hesitated, momentarily taken aback by Charlie's nonchalant manner. Searching his pockets, Seth came up with a tissue, matches and his wand. "Sorry, mate, I only have a tissue."

* * *

Hours later, Charlie was still retelling the tale of how he stopped the Horntail from causing massive damage.

"Whatever happened to the Welsh Green, by the way?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh, the Welsh Green was standing down by the river. It got tired and just wanted to cool down and eat," Seth replied, sitting down next to Charlie. "What's even more amazing is how the Horntail has taken a liking to you. Horntails are notorious for not liking anyone. Must be you have magic with it or something."

"No, I just, you know," Charlie blushed, feeling his ears turn as red as his hair. "I just pulled its ears and pointed its snout earthwards. You know, no big deal."

Seth snorted into his mashed potatoes. "Yeah, no big deal for the large, burly Charlie who is as strong as two dragons."

"Very funny, mate," Charlie mumbled. "I hope they don't try to make anything out of this."

"Oh, they will. You'll never live it down," Seth assured him.

"Oh, great," Charlie muttered, eager to get away from all the attention people were giving him.

* * *

Two days later, Martin awarded Charlie the "Dragon of the Year" award.

"This award goes to the most courageous, foolhardy member of the dragon reconnaissance team. After his team recovered the Welsh Green dragon, he single-handedly took on a Hungarian Horntail and forced the dragon to the ground. For his incredible strength and determination, we are proud to award Charlie Weasley our Dragon of the Year!"

What no one told Charlie was that the Dragon of the Year award was a running joke for the person who, at the end of the year, would be woken up by having water dumped on their bed. Then, the person was to do all the chores.

But for Charlie, who loved the outdoors, the chores were the fun part. He hated the wake-up, though. Cold water baths are ew! he thought, shivering disgustedly.

Smiling, Charlie thought about Kettleburn's words. Nature is your teacher and the world is your classroom - how true he was!


	27. The Headmaster's Prerogative

Dumbledore's POV during the Marauder's Era (not my normal type of fic). No pairing (hinted James/Lily but blah lol). No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Muggle Studies, #7: Write about a wizarding duel.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (location) Headteacher's Office

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Write about invisibility WITHOUT the use of an invisibility cloak.

Title: The Headmaster's Prerogative

Rating: K+ (for reference to duel, curses & hexes) xD

Genre: General

Word count: 694

* * *

Dumbledore loved watching students who were summoned to his office. Take, for example, Tom Riddle, Jr. It was always a secret pleasure to watch the dark, lonely boy.

Tom was a puzzle. And like most people, Dumbledore enjoyed solving puzzles. Tom loved the Dark Arts. Normally, this would be concerning. But because of his ancestry, Dumbledore was not surprised. The Gaunts were direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin, arguably one of the finest practitioners of the Dark Arts.

Horace Slughorn himself had said the boy was mostly harmless. Good, Dumbledore thought, observing Tom carefully. While he himself didn't trust the boy, it was good that Tom confided in Horace. Tom needed a father-figure to guide him through the ins and outs of puberty and the big wide world beyond.

Forty years later, Dumbledore realized his mistake. Tom had mislead everyone. And Horace had deceived him. Horace had omitted one crucial detail: Tom had spoken of his killings. And his planned killings, Dumbledore suddenly thought with a start. All this time, Horace knew, but had said nothing.

Dumbledore shook his head. Invisible once more, watching, he eyed James Potter and Sirius Black. He would not fail his students this time.

James was an interesting young man. He was honest and upright, but quite a prankster. It was Sirius who was the real troublemaker. A tough home life with difficult decisions had forced Sirius to grow up way before his time. With a younger brother and a family of purebloods, Dumbledore did his best to see that Sirius wasn't prejudiced. In fact, Dumbledore found Sirius was quite the opposite. Instead of hating Muggleborns, Sirius hated purebloods who thought they were better than everyone else. How ironic, Dumbledore mused.

It was much more fun to watch James and Sirius than to watch lonely Tom Riddle.

James and Sirius constantly talked. Their back and forth banter was light and witty. Occasionally they pissed each other off, but that didn't happen often.

However, Dumbledore was sorry to see that Sirius liked to pick on the weak. He bullied Peter Pettigrew. He and James ganged up on Severus Snape. Dumbledore hung his head as he thought about poor Snape. He had failed another student.

James and Sirius were speaking again, this time about Lily Evans.

Ah, so James fancied Lily? Interesting. Dumbledore decided it was time to show himself.

"You boys know why you're here, I expect?" he asked, walking around to pick up Fawkes.

James and Sirius both jumped to their feet.

"Sir!" James exclaimed. "I didn't - yes, I do."

Sirius was scared. "Yes!" he squeaked.

"Please sit," Dumbledore indicated for them to resume their seats. He sat himself and said, "You know that bullying is not tolerated here at Hogwarts."

"Of course not. It wasn't bullying. It was a duel," James said.

"Ah. A duel. And where was the opponent?"

"It was just us and Snape," Sirius scoffed.

"That's hardly a fair duel," Dumbledore countered, lowering his glasses so his eyes sparkled over the rim of the lenses.

James shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"But it was as agreed," Sirius boldly declared.

"Nevertheless, a duel of such proportions is not allowed within the school grounds."

"It was just a duel," James said lamely.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Indeed?" Shuffling some papers for effect, Dumbledore was gratified to see both boys displaying nervous tendencies as they sat in front of him. "Eyewitnesses including Professors McGonagall and Flitwick say that curses and hexes of great strength were used in the duel."

"Well, Snivel-Snape," James corrected himself hastily, "used several curses first."

"Because you two cast hexes against him."

"Well, it was a duel," Sirius defended.

"Detention, both of you, with Mr. Pringle. I think you'll find that duelling is a very serious matter here, especially after hours."

The boys sighed, hung their heads and left the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore smiled. It was the good part of his day when he felt like he had power. Savouring his victory, Dumbledore frowned. Great, now he'd have to deal with Minerva...

Maybe being invisible wasn't such a bad idea, after all.


	28. Beige

Angelina and Alicia in an AU where Angelina hates boys. No pairing. No other warnings or triggers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (colour) Beige

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Write about someone who actively disliked men.

Title: Beige

Rating: K

Genre: Humour

Word count: 184

* * *

Angelina stared at her parchment.

"Beige," she said. "Dependable, flexible. Parchment." She ripped the piece of parchment. "Unless ripped to shreds."

She laughed despondently.

"Angelina," Alicia said, sounding worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the other girl replied.

"Something's bothering you."

"Yes, boys!" Angelina threw her hands up, disgusted.

"You hate boys?"

"YES!" Angelina screamed.

"Gosh, you don't have to pop my eardrum!" Alicia yelped. "Well, beige suits you." Sniffing, Alicia left for the library, claiming she needed a quiet place to work.

Angelina "hmmph!"ed at her and returned to the dorm. "I don't like boys," she insisted, whispering to herself. "They're dirty and disgusting. They're not neat and they're unclean."

Sure in her proclamation, Angelina studied the colour beige again.

Maybe Arithmancy and Divination weren't all that bad to study. If her conclusions were right, beige was just the colour for her. Who needed boys? Angelina scoffed as she collected her belongings.

Sighing, Angelina took one last look around the dorm before she left for Quidditch practice. As she changed into her pants, she smiled.

Beige.


	29. Chasing Fame

WARNING: Horror genre for implied things and ending. Young!Gilderoy Lockhart-centric. Some AU elements. No pairing.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Care of Magical Creatures, #7: write about a curse.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - September Event "Back to School": (colour) Canary Yellow

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Chocolate Frog: Write about someone not trusting someone else.

Title: Chasing Fame

Rating: K+ (for implied things)

Genre: Horror, Suspense

Word count: 537

* * *

All Gilderoy ever wanted was to be famous. That was his dream, ever since he was a little boy.

He had dreamed of becoming a writer, but that dream had so far failed. His first publication had been a piece about "3 Easy Tips to Great Hair" he wrote for The Daily Prophet. After a flurry of owls criticising the article were received by the editor, Gilderoy was banned from further publishing. His only other options were to write for the local newspaper or to submit his articles to The Quibbler. And Xenophilius Lovegood was not paying.

It was a no-brainer why Gilderoy was out here in the outbacks of Hungary. He was looking for a story and he was looking for fame. Two things that should coincide easily. Except, for Gilderoy, fame was elusive.

That is, until he stumbled upon an old fashioned film recorder. He found old tapes of surprisingly heroic deeds unknown to the general public. There was a hag who banished a banshee, a wizard who destroyed ghouls, and an old warlock who had ridden a town of a vampire.

Gilderoy realized he was onto something: untold stories of heroic deeds involving strange and unusual creatures. Like the Bogeyman, Lockhart found that each of the cases were ones in which Muggles or wizarding communities were ravaged by some kind of trouble that turned out to resonate from a surprisingly human (or mortal) source.

Lockhart immediately traveled to these remote locations and interviewed several people.

He found the witch and wizard easily. The old warlock had since died, but his grandson knew the story.

To each and every person interviewed, Gilderoy performed a curse, rendering their memories useless. The witch and wizard could still go about their daily lives, but the memory charm was so powerful on the grandson, that the curse Gilderoy used utterly destroyed the younger man's mind.

As Gilderoy said himself, "I can't have these witches and wizards knowing I stole their work. They'd blab to everyone and then I'd be in trouble! No, I will get my fame, and I'll do it my own way. I may never have been bright, but even Flitwick understood my mastery of curses and charms!"

Every story became a book, and soon, Gilderoy found the fame he had been seeking. In fact, to this day, _Gadding with Ghouls_ , remains one of his best-sellers of all time.

"Gilderoy!" the reporters called.

"Mr. Lockhart, will you speak with us?" they said.

Gilderoy stood, beaming, in his canary yellow robes.

"Of course, gentlemen!" he replied. "Do you want an autograph?"

"An autograph?"

"...I just thought that..."

"Are you kidding me?" they replied, excitedly. "Of course we want your autograph!"

Gilderoy smiled and kept on smiling. Just grin and bear it, he thought.

Until one day when he was asked by Dumbledore to become the new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You're the most famous man in Britain!" Dumbledore had said. Like a fish, Gilderoy took the bait.

I can fool ol' Dumbledore, Gilderoy thought.

After settling in at the castle, Lockhart almost fainted when he saw the messages on the walls of Hogwarts.

Messages written in blood.


	30. The Colour of Jumpers

Word count: 220

* * *

Mrs. Weasley knitted jumpers. It was her pride and joy to make each family member their own special jumper.

Every year, it was the same.

Arthur got a special jumper, knitted with red and gold thread.

Bill, dear Bill. He got a dark green jumper for his work as a cursebreaker.

Charlie got a brown jumper for his work outdoors with dragons and dirt.

Percy got a bright blue jumper for congratulations on his Prefect badge.

Fred and George each got light green jumpers because they were born in the spring.

Ginny got a pink jumper because she was the only girl.

But Ron. Special Ron who also made it into Gryffindor House.

For Ronnie-kins, the youngest boy, he got a maroon sweater.

And Ron hated maroon.

Molly never knew why Ron hated maroon. He never told her.

But behind her back, everyone knew it.

Maroon was not for Ron, but Molly always gave him maroon.

"You want it?" Ron asked Harry.

"No, thanks, Ron. I got one, too." Harry held up a bright red jumper with a Snitch emblem on the front.

"Why can't I ever get a bright red jumper?" Ron moaned. "I always get maroon."

On the table sat an unwrapped package. "Merry Christmas" the tag read.

Inside was another maroon jumper from Mrs. Weasley.


End file.
